Naruto-MLP Story Ideas-Skits
by Nasha Rei-Kun
Summary: Just a place where I plan on posting all kinds of random skits, and/or ideas I've written over my time in this fandom. Ninjas, ponies, and a bunch of random thoughts.
1. Obito-SciTwi

**Most of you guys who know me, know that I have a story** _ **This Changeling Life**_ **, currently up and running. On the end of chapter 3, I wrote an Obito omake, and after reviewing it, I decided it could just be its own thing.**

 **Talking to Lonewolf Venris, he was even said that it'd be a good on its own piece, and I agree. This also has me thinking, that maybe, I make it a sort of anthology of pairings I like, and small snippets.**

 **So here it is. Chapter 1.**

 **Throughout the whole of these little ficlets, I'm going to be using some of my favorites.**

 **List of some I may use:**

 **-Obito**

 **-Naruto**

 **-Nagato**

 **-Iruka**

 **-Itachi(cameo)**

 **-Madara(cameo)**

 **-Kakashi (debatable)**

 **-Mitsuki (debatable)**

 **Now, time for some Obito Omake!**

 _ **OMAKE NO JUTSU: The Occasional Experiment! Obito / SciTwi. Tags: Romance, Comedy, Slice of Life, EqG, Crossover.**_

 _ **Special Tags: Sex**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto, and/or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are of their respectful owners, Masashi Kishimoto and Hasbro.**_

 _~TOE~_

His fist met wood in the familiar pattern; three knocks to the top, two to the center, and one to the bottom.

Listening in, he could hear slight shuffling, as well as a single bark, telling him of the occupants in the room, before the door opened up.

Standing in the doorway, was a girl, with lavender skin, that was a bit pale. Her violet eyes focused on him, behind the pair of glasses on her face, as she tussled with her messy bun of hair, built in the shades of dark purple and blue. On her was the mandatory uniform for those at Crystal Prep High.

A long sleeve, white button up shirt, a burgundy vest, over which one may find a blazer, though it was optional. A dark brown plaid skirt, that reached to knees to the perfect centimeter, was adorning her legs. Last, but not least, were the shin high socks, and belted shoes, finished off with the small ribbon at her neck.

He had his own on, with pants in replacement for the skirt, and a tie in place of a ribbon.

It was supposed to be classy, and high-standing, but with the girl he was currently looking at, it wasn't to be at this time of day.

The vest was nowhere to be seen on her form, her shirt was slightly crumpled, buttoned incorrectly and untucked. He was sure, if he looked down, that she would be wearing two different pairs of socks.

He quickly made his way in, and closed the door behind him. Looking down at the purple and green colored dog, wagging his tail at the student's feet.

His lone eye crinkled as he smiles down at the canine. Kneeling down, he gave the pooch a quick scratch behind the ear.

"Hey Spike."

"Ruff!"

"Obito?" The girl finally seemed to be waking up some, as she rubbed at her tired eyes. Looking around the room, Obito Uchiha could only sigh at the mess.

"Twilight, seriously, Sunny Flare is going to have a fit if she comes in here to find this place a mess again." The female Crystal Prep student in the room blinked at the mention of the school disciplinarian.

She was confused for a moment, before her eyes widened, and she was quick to try and straighten out her attire.

"Oh my goodness, this isn't good. Please don't tell me today is inspection day," she whined, as she quickly began to undo her shirt, and restart it correctly.

Obito, none the wiser, simply turned around and caught sight of a flash of dark purple that _wasn't_ skin, and felt his face go aflame.

"Twilight!" she jumped at the exclamation, before realizing exactly what she had just done, and felt her own cheeks burn in similar intensity of the sun.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She crouched down and covered herself, as the gaping teen quickly turned his back to her.

"It doesn't matter, just get dressed!" He did his best to go to his "less-happy-than-this" place, as the female quickly set about fixing her set.

Spike, all the while, simply looked at the two with a confused expression.

Obito couldn't help but sigh, as he looked to the clock.

Normal day indeed.

 _~TOE~_

He yawned, as the day passed, mind quickly exiting "school mode" as he made his way to Twilight's room.

Looking to his right as he caught his reflection in a window, he trailed a hand up to the line that seemed to separate a good portion of his right face from his left.

A birthmark is what it was, or at least in this world, it was.

Back in his own world, it was a factor of what had truly led him here, and one of his greatest deeds, if he were to be personal about it.

It was a sign of the life he gave, so that Kakashi wouldn't have gotten cut by that Iwa-nin.

Yes, he, Obito Uchiha, had died that day. Died in a way that he would never regret.

Saving the life of a comrade, and arguably his best friend, in his final moments. Reborn into a world, that was without ninja and war.

A world without Minato-sensei, Kakashi...and Rin.

He shook his head at that, as he kept moving, idly slipping past a couple of the track team that jogged down the halls.

He needed to let go of the past, and focus on his future, which currently involved finding a certain bun haired girl with glasses.

Kakashi and Rin would want him to.

Coming to the intersection of the hallways, he froze, when he saw the figure of the Principal Finch's daughter, Sunny flare, heading in his direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see students looking out the holes in their lockers. Some going as far as to start running in the opposite direction of Sunny, leaving Obito alone to face his oncoming fate.

Quickly doing an external check of his uniform, as she stalked closer, he padded down his school clothes.

Vest? Check.

Pants and shirt, unwrinkled? Check.

Socks, and shoes?

He wriggled his toes in their cottony confines.

Check.

Checking his face, he felt the medical patch in pace, so it couldn't be that.

Right as he was about to check more, she stopped in front of him, foot tapping. Each second that passed, he began to sweat a little, wondering what it is she'd found off about him.

Looking him straight in the eye, seeing as they were about the same height, she narrowed her brow.

"Mr. Uchiha." He blinked, slightly unsure.

"Uh, yes?"

"Is there a reason, that you are missing your tie? I'm also noticing that you have the top two buttons of your uniformed unbuttoned." his eyes widened in realization, as he reached a hand towards his neck region. The weight of said article of clothing, was all the more prevalent, from its place in his pocket.

"Well, you see, it was the end of the day, and I figured...maybe I could loosen the tie a bit?" she gave him a flat look.

"Obito Uchiha, transfer student from Everfree Southwest, grade average...B- to mid B's, no club, affiliation with the Ninja Society Meetup groups, as well as the elderly community center." She listed off his bio, causing him to groan, as he, to this very day, still wondered how she was allowed so much information about the students. Him especially.

He swore she had had it out for him, ever since she found out he transferred over to Crystal Prep.

Mind you, he didn't dislike Sunny, he was kind of neutral in that regard. Honestly, if you asked him, he'd say the same about her with him. She was kind of right to be wary of his transferring from Everfree.

That school was full of more than the normal share of delinquents. Hell, the only reason he was here was because he'd been lucky enough to meet Twilight when he was younger.

"You understand that misconduct is the slightest edge away from anarchy, don't you? That even a small alteration to an approved setting can cause mass amounts of chaos. Do I need to remind you of what happened last year, when my...ugh, father came to town, and spiked the punch at the Fall Dance?" She actually began to grind her teeth at this, while he did his best to hide the snicker that wanted to be let out.

How could he not? Discord-sensei had been adamant about making sure his "crazy baby girl and her mama" got to enjoy a real let loose dance. The former ninja could still remember seeing Indigo swinging from the chandelier, Sour Sweet's food warfare with the band kinds, and Lemon Zest's air guitar solo...on the punch table...with her head _in_ the punch bowl. He thinks he remembers Fleur doing a strip show on one of the tables, upon which, when it happened, things got shut down. Sad as it was, he still wondered where that curly pink haired girl had come from.

He did have to frown slightly, Sunny Flare taking that as some sort of distaste for what had happened, but it was really more out of confusion and slight embarrassment.

He was still foggy on that night, when it came to remembering what he, himself, had done. All he had had to show for it, was apparently a pair of hickeys, four different flavors on his tongue and several bills in his pockets.

...That was actually really worrisome, the more he thought about it.

Bringing his mind back to Sunny, who was just finishing her rant on social darwinism or something, he wasn't paying attention.

"Look Sunny, can't we just let this pass? Please?" He brought his hands together in plea, his single eye focusing in on her own orbs.

She crossed her arms for a moment, before letting out a sigh, and closed the notepad she had.

"Fine, Uchiha. For today, since it actually is after hours, I'll pass you by." Pink eyes closed, allowing the Uchiha to relax, for a moment, before a finger snapped to the front of his face.

She was closer than before, and he found his eye focusing in on the lone digit, as she shifted it from side to side, before stopping it next to her grinning face.

"Just because I pass you for now, doesn't mean you're going to be that lucky later. Or do you want another detention with me again," she said this, but when they both rewound their minds back to _that_ particular event, they felt their faces grow hot.

Sunny actually stumbled a bit, before growling.

"Never again! It's not going to go like _that_ AGAIN, you understand?" She tried to be intimidating, but seeing the flush on her face, made the attempt close to moot.

Obito liked living, so he just nodded his head in agreement, with an appeasing smile as she just let out a harrumph, before she found her back attacked by the body of one Lemon Zest.

"Yo Sunny! How's it hanging?! Oh, who's this, but our resident Obito Uchiha! Dude, what's up?" She raised a hand in greeting, to which the single eye revealing boy raised a hand in greeting as well. Slamming their hands together, she let out a triumphant shout, before Sunny turned on her.

"Lemon! What did I tell you about doing that?!" Obito took this as his opportunity to jet.

Sneaking around the squabbling duo, more on the disciplinarian part then the free-spirited one, he gave them one look before making quick paces down to Twilight's room.

It was amazing to think that the principal's daughter's best friend would be none other than Lemon Zest, but he wasn't one to judge.

Coming up to the door, that was in one of the more shaded corners of the school, he gave his normal set of knocks, and listened in.

"Ruff, ruff!" Hearing the slight sounds, of a certain puppy, he grinned before letting himself in. Pulling out a key, he unlocked the door, and quickly closed it behind himself. He already had his arms open, for the jumping Spike to crash land into him.

"Hey what's up Spike? I hope you've been good by your lonesome." He gave a scratch to the pup's right ear, before receiving the responding lick.

He played with the pup for a bit, before they heard a series of knocks at the door, and they sat up on the couch, watching as Twilight came in.

The glasses wearing student let out a tired sigh, as she moved sluggishly towards the rotating chair in front of the computer.

Collapsing into the chair, she allowed her body to rest against it, as Obito let Spike jump off him and got up from the couch.

"Feeling okay there Twi? You're looking kind of tired," the reborn Uchiha asked, as he navigated to left of her, with Spike on her lap.

Giving the dog a little attention, she turned her head up to Obito and gave him a tired smile.

"No, not really. Classes were as easy as usual, but I was up so late that I might have fallen asleep in a class, or two." He chuckled slightly, before moving behind her seat, and turning it around towards the couch, with the folded blanket next to it.

"Come on, time for sleepy hour for you, Ms. Sparkle." She was barely able to resist him, as he held her shoulders in place, as he moved the cart.

"W-wait, no-," she interrupted herself with a yawn, covering her mouth. "I still have to finish up that project...magical frequencies...high...Can…"

She was dousing in and out of focus at this point, probably not even aware enough to get out of her seat. Rolling his eyes at this, with a motion that spoke of doing this more than once, he picked her up in princess carry style, and brought her the rest of the way to the couch.

Setting her down, and pulling the blanket over her, he watched as Spike sat there by the couch, giving him an expectant look.

Chuckling, the former-ninja sat down by the couch, the end near which Twilight's head lay, and the dog quickly made himself comfortable on the teen's lap. The duo of boy and dog, set themselves in for the realm of sleep.

 _~TOE~_

Cadance couldn't help, but to giggle, even as Shining looked at the scene with a grumble.

They looked on through the door, as Twilight, Spike and Obito slept. The girl was sleeping on the couch, a blanket strewn over her, but she somehow had her arms encircling the head of the boy sitting by the couch.

Obito's head was currently nestled next to her own, as Spike lay asleep in his lap, on his back, the pooch's legs kicking every now and then.

"That's just adorable."

"I still don't get why you let them do this. I mean, a boy and a girl in a room, ALONE? Cadance, they're _teenagers_!" Shining hissed. She gave him a flat look.

" _We_ were once teenagers."

"Exactly!"

 _~TOE~_

The day after had been a Saturday, much to their relief.

"Okay Obito, can you take it off now? I've got the tests set up," she stated, while clicking away at a tablet, before looking up expectantly at the reborn boy.

The brunette male was currently missing his dress shirt, blazer and vest, leaving him in his black muscle shirt, and dark brown dress pants.

Twilight allowed her eyes to roam his arms, as he brought them up to his face. The contours of the defined muscle in the limbs, keeping her attention until the eyepatch came off, leaving her a slightly blushing mess. She could see that long birthmark he bore. The female scientist to be couldn't help but mentally trace the long blemish from his face, down to the collarbone, where it disappeared somewhere into the depths of his clothes.

Nodding his head absentmindedly, he reached up and removed the eyepatch. The eye was closed, as he was prone to do, when it was covered. Slowly the eyelid slid upward to reveal the bright red eye underneath, within which were a quartet of tomoe.

The Sharingan, the prized doujutsu of the Uchiha, had chosen to come with him to this world as well. Though it was weird to say the least.

He'd never heard of a Sharingan that wouldn't turn off back in Konoha. When he'd been ten, the eye technique had pushed itself to the forefront and appeared in his sleep.

The weirdest part, back then, was that it couldn't turn off. He could feel it feeding off something in his body, to keep itself active, and it drained him to keep the eye open.

He thought that maybe it had to do with being reborn. Or maybe this weird new energy that was in his body.

Now fourteen, he'd had it for four years, and it was only brought to his attention, when Twilight had come over to tutor him that same day.

It had intrigued her to no end, and ever since she wanted to run tests, see what it did and mark it down.

It took a lot of pleading for her to allow this to be kept a secret. Even back when they were kids, she had been quite the studious one, and wanted to document it to the world.

He had to give up one of his favorite snacks for three months to get her to promise to keep it under wraps, at least for as long as he was comfortable. Though in exchange, he had to agree to be her guinea pig, which wasn't as bad as it sounded.

She never did anything without his consent, even as kids, and as the tests built up, they found out many things about the doujutsu that Obito never knew before.

One of those being…

"Okay, it hasn't changed at all since the last time." She scratched down something on the virtual board she had, her white lab coat moving slightly with her movements.

"Can you change it now?" He nodded his head in the affirmative, before focusing in on the ocular power within his left eye.

Another thing had been that he couldn't manifest the bloodline in both his eyes anymore, but the fact that his left had four tomoe in it, gave him a few ideas.

He knew a fully matured Sharingan was supposed to only have three tomoe, so why did this one have four? He thought that maybe it was like a merger of his original sharingan. So the two from before became one.

Throwing the thought out of his mind for now, he relaxed, and allowed that strange energy to seep into his eye. Shifting it, changing it.

Making it all the more powerful.

The tomoe in the eye began to move, in a circular pattern. The four comma like shapes colliding into the middle, into one large black pupil, before the pupil grew edges. They came out in a blade like fashion, with small scythe like protrusions from the bladed ones, that stopped just barely from connecting to the other "blades".

Last, but not least, there was a glowing purple comma mark that sat directly in the middle of the black pupil pattern.

Twilight found herself staring into the boy's eye for an indeterminate amount of time, and Obito allowed her. They'd gone through this song and dance before, and she would snap out of it a couple of seconds.

Twilight, for her part, couldn't help but once more recognize that intensity that this change in pupil brought to her friend's overall person. It always seemed to surprise her for some reason, regardless of how many times she saw it.

Obito for his part merely looked around the room, catching all the scenery in his improved vision, before settling back onto Twilight.

Snapping out of her daze, the girl merely scratched some more marks into the tablet.

"Okay, so we'll start with the basics, again."

She set her tablet down, before moving over to a small table where a set of balls waited. Three in total.

He watched her the whole way, his eye burning the form of his female friend into his mind, always making him compare her to the her of old. The younger Twilight, who grew into this one. The memorization of things, with the sharingan, was truly a mind-altering ability.

He once more, since he'd accidently done this countless of times, took in the forms of her curves. That lead to taking in the form of her bust, hips, waist and all manner of inappropriate detail, that he'd lock away into the recesses of his mind.

Face burning as it had so many times before, he focused on the task at hand, as Twilight now reached out towards one of the balls on the table.

He could already see it coming his way, in his mind's eye, as his doujutsu's focus ebbed into the prediction of her next action.

He raised his hand to a little bit above his knee, from his seat in the rotating chair, before it snapped to the right of him.

In his grasp was a ball.

He grinned at her, and she smiled. Picking up another ball, she tossed it straight at him without preamble, to which he allowed it to go right through him. His form turning "intangible" at the interception of the ball.

He held up two fingers, and she nodded, before picking up and bringing over the third ball.

Handing it to him, he looked at the ball in focus, before the air around it began to twist, and in a few moments, it was gone.

Twilight twirled a finger, and he focused once more. Another twisting hole appeared into thin air, before the ball fell out.

The Uchiha was gasping for breath as he allowed the eye to recede back into its normal form.

Letting out one more breath, he looked over at Twilight as she brought the tablet over to his position. Getting up, and giving her the chair, they both looked on at the computer monitor, as she input the data.

"We've seen an increase in the length of time you can hold it. Time, speed and distance has been calculated. Though…" She turned to him with a look, and he shook his head.

"Twilight, I'd love to show you where the balls go, I would, but I'm just not confident to try and bring a whole person into that place yet." She pouted at him, and he chuckled, before lightly pushing a stray strand that came out of place back behind her ear.

The gentle action did get her to fluster, as she turned away from him and back to the computer.

"Fine, but we should start with bigger objects as soon as possible."

"Sure, as soon as I can transport something the size of a mountain, I'm totally up to bring you and Spike in there with me." She gave him an annoyed look, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, as soon as we can do it with a big enough rock, I promise you. I'll take all three of us in there for a bit, but we should bring some rations, since I don't know how much energy that will take." She thought about it for a moment, before nodding, accepting his answer.

The brunette simply let her be, and decided to just crash into the couch sideways.

Arms behind his head, as he awaited the last portion of this to get over with. Looking over to see Spike in a corner, the dog sleeping away the hours,

Seeing Twilight get up, and walk over to him, he allowed himself to sit up, leaving space for her to sit beside him.

Taking the offered seat, she held in her hands a seemingly empty translucent box. It was pretty nondescript, a cube that was see through, but that was if you looked with just normal eyes.

He didn't just have normal eyes.

Peering into the cube, he watched the ebb and flow of the currents within. His eye tracking every change that happened, as time passed. Once enough allotted time had come and go, the Uchiha shook his head.

"I still not sure what this energy is. All I can say is what I said the last time. It came out of nowhere, and I'm not sure why I'm only seeing this now." She frowned at this, before looking down at the cube in confusion.

"Once my device is done, we can go test it outside of the city. There's a nearby place of Ponyville that I'm sure is secluded enough for us to get some good samples."

He merely nodded once more, before she got up and walked over to the desktop. She yawned once, which caused him to yawn as well, before rubbing his eye. He put his eyepatch back in place, before getting up, noticing that his friend was coming over with a blanket in hand.

"Huh?" he sounded out, to which she just flapped out the sleeping item.

"I saw that you were tired, and I figured you might want some sleep, so…" she gestured at the blanket, and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Come on, I'm fine with sleeping in the bag. That's why I bought it in the first place." He smirked, when he saw her try and fail to hide a yawn behind the large piece of linen. "And it seems, I'm not the only one who's tired. Come on Twi, it's bedtime."

Seeing the mock patting gestures to his left, on the couch, she turned away with her nose held high. Seeing this, Obito grinned a mischievous grin, and snuck up on her, before grabbing her around the sides and tickling her.

"O-O-bito! St-stop, snrk, snrk, I- I can't! Ha!" she tried to fight him, but he was too dexterous, too strong and knew all of her weak spots. At that point, he was laughing too, and well, one thing lead to another and they found themselves on the couch laughing.

Bodies close, as he held her back to the cushions, before their laughter died off. It took them a few moments, to realize just how their position might have been construed, yet neither moved.

Looking down at the now disheveled looking Twilight, Obito felt himself blush at just how crazy cute she looked with her hair all over, her glasses having fell off some time before, leaving coal black to stare into dark purple.

Twilight couldn't help, just how hard her heart began to beat, as she stared up at her male companion. She'd always know just how close they'd been over the years, they were best friends, the idea of anything more...had crossed her mind before.

When they were twelve, they'd kind of experimented with kissing. Little things, kisses on the cheeks, kisses on the nose and other cute kid stuff. They'd only really kissed each other on the mouth once, after which, they'd decided that it was too embarrassing and put a stop to it.

Those memories rose to the surface of both of their minds at that moment, when they were barely a foot apart.

Obito didn't stop her, when her hands reached for his face. She didn't stop him from lowering to meet her own, right to where their lips to-

 ***Knock, knock, knock! ***

Banging on the door, caused the two to scramble about. Obito tripped sideways on to the floor, just barely missing Twilight's glasses, as she shot up and did her best to straighten out her hair.

"Twilight? Obito? I'm coming in!" then in came school dean Cadance, to find the scene of Obito chilling on the couch with a blanket underneath his head, while Twilight was by her computer.

Looking at the two teens, as Obito raised the manga in his hands a little higher, and Twilight seemed to hunch further over, Cadance merely thought for a moment, before smiling.

"Good to see you two getting along, as well as always. I just wanted you to know that Shining invited Obito over for dinner tonight, Twilight, and Obito you're invited!" she said, ever the oblivious one to what was happening beforehand.

The boy merely did his best casual shrug, while Twilight powered down the computer.

"Well, I'll see you two outside. Obito I already confirmed with your guardians, and they said it was fine. Hurry up you two!" with that she was gone, leaving the two teens to stew in the now awkward atmosphere of what almost happened.

They barely moved, their minds still trapped in that moment from before, and the second they let their eyes meet…

The amount of red faces in the room was two,

Twilight looked down to her lap, as Obito slammed his hands into his face.

"Ruff! Ruff?"

They turned to see Spike looking around the room in confusion, his large eyes looking to either his owner, or the good scratching human.

The dog set himself into the middle of the room, looking both ways.

Looking at one another, faces still red, they sighed, as they got up. Moving about the room, and picking up any loose clothes they might have had, they finished and now stood in front of the door.

Obito could only just scratch the back of his head, as he thought about what had almost transpired. He sighed, looking over to see Twilight still had her head down towards the floor.

He thought about it for a moment, face turning slightly red.

Twilight for her part, could only feel the embarrassment, and disappointment engulfing her.

It had been so close. In that instance, she'd felt their lips just barely brush at the tips, and it had excited to heights she'd never felt before.

At the same time, it proved that he might have felt just as she did, but now they'd never know.

She was confused when she felt him get closer, face burning from before, she turned to as-

She felt his lips on hers, mind coming to a stop as she unconsciously leaned into it, before it ended just as quickly as it started.

It took her a few moments, before her mind caught up and her face grew so hot, her glasses began to fog over. Seeing the smile on his face, which was blushing just as horribly as her own probably was, made her own smile come to life.

She shuffled slightly as he began to move forward, hand on the doorknob.

"Could we try it, again? I mean, just one more time?" she was so timid about it, that he felt like obliging her without a thought.

"I don't mind. All you have to is ask," that line only made her smile brightly at him.

Bringing themselves closer once more, he pressed his lips against her own, and she truly savored the feeling this time.

She felt her emotions explode, and run chaotically through her body as she pushed the kiss even further. She'd read a lot of books on this kind of thing, occasionally, and if her theory was right…

Obito's eyes widen when he felt her add tongue, mind in shock, before he brought an arm not holding his clothes to the small of her back. She didn't seem to mind, as she used her own free hand was tangled into his hair.

He heard her moan, and he'd be lying if he said his hand hadn't started to go a little lower than it should.

"Hey Obito, Twily, Cadance did tell you- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" in came Shining Armor, the alumni came in calmly, only to shout when he caught them in the act, causing the teens to freeze.

Eyes widened, they looked to the door, where Shining's expression turned from shock and disbelief, to anger and burning passion.

Obito already knew, he was probably not going to be coming to dinner that day.

"OBITO I WILL FUCKING _DESTROY YOU_!"

So much for a normal day.

 _ **That's a wrap! First omake in a long time, that wasn't on The Games We Play, Spacebattles forum, but I think it turned out good.**_

 _ **Also for those who are wondering about Obito's little adventure during the Fall dance:**_

 _ **The two hickeys are from Indigo Zap, and Lightning Dust.**_

 _ **The tastes on his tongue are from: Sugar Coat, Pinkie Pie, Lemon Zest and Sour Sweet, respectively. Though it should be stated that Sugar Coat and Lemon went back for seconds.**_

 _ **And the dollar bills are from a game of strip poker, where all of the above happened, after or even during the Fall Dance.**_

 _ **Obito had lost his school top, and well...things progressed from there. Also, Sunny has a very good picture of Obito without a shirt on in her room somewhere, take a shot at where it is.**_


	2. Reborn Ninja house Party

_**Omake baby!**_

 _ **Now that that is over with, welcome one and all, to the omake of the week.**_

 _ **I had to think long and hard about whether I wanted to do this omake or not. As in, I had two awesome ideas, but wasn't sure which one to pick.**_

 _ **That said, I decided, and now it's onto the show.**_

 _ **Ready, set, Action!**_

 _ **Warning: Shameless shippings, sexual insinuations (That are true), comedy and ninjas ahead.**_

 _ **~Omake~**_

"Now, remember that you have my number."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

"I'm going to be at the conference for maybe three days tops. I'll be back before then."

"Right, Iruka-sensei!"

"...Naruto, why is that I don't trust that smile of yours? Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, you're wise beyond your years."

"What?"

"Nothing Iruka-sensei."

"...Itachi, please keep an eye on them. I know Nagato's in the house, so they can't be that much trouble."

"I've got it handled Iruka-san."

"Okay, just-"

 _*Honk, Honk*_ "Iruka, let's go!"

The four standing at the door to the rather large house looked down the lining row of hedges towards the gateway, where an impatient women sat in a Mercedes.

She had literal black skin and long, dark teal hair. She adjusted her bronze shades to look at him with impatient, but _hungry_ , lime green eyes. Her arms crossed, as she gave him a raised eyebrow. The dark, light, and lime green dress she wore was visible from the rolled down window.

Umino Iruka chuckled sheepishly, as the woman in the car sent him another look, before he sighed.

"Coming Ms. Chrysalis." She gave him a pout, and he sighed again.

"Coming...Chryssy." She grinned at him, as he finally made his way over to the passenger side. His hair out of its usual upward ponytail, as he ran his hand through his brown locks. Patting down his tan dress pants, before tugging at the collar of his red polo, as Chrysalis eyed him up and down.

"Now Iruka, I know you're worried about your charges, but I'm sure those boys of yours can handle things with you gone." The former Chu-nin closed the door, and buckled in, right before the woman in the driver's seat gave his cheek a pinch.

"I know, I know, but you don't know them like I do. All it takes is for Naruto to get even an hour alone, and it's utter mayhem. I'm still apologizing to Mayor Mare about the repainted Town Hall!" The female adult chuckled at the memory.

"Ooh, now _that_ was creative! Hmhmhmhm." He sent her a flat look.

"He was ten!" She grinned at him, as she grabbed his collar, and pulled him close, causing his scar bearing face to catch aflame.

"Oh I'm sure she's enjoying your _apologies_ ~, hmm?" He chuckled nervously, as he looked anywhere but at her.

"Well we worked something out."

"I'm sure you worked something _out of her_. Ooh, Iruka's not as innocent as he looks," she teased, causing the poor reborn shinobi to burn bright.

She laughed loudly, before quick as a whip, she brought his lips to her own, and caught him for a long one.

Moments later, he was beyond a fierce red, and she laughed as they pulled away from the front of the house

"Oh, Harshwhinny is going to get a kick out of this!" His pupils became pinpricks in his eyes, before he turned to her horrified.

" _Who's_ going to be there?!"

"Ahahahaha!"

 _ **~Omake~**_

The three boys watched as their teacher was teased mercilessly, then french kissed for all he was worth, before the car finally left the driveway.

They waved, like the good boys they _weren't_ , and watched as the car disappeared from their sights.

They waited a moment, as they kept vigil, before they all cracked some form of a smile, and the Uzumaki let out a "Whoo-hoo!".

"Yes! He's gone!" he cheered, before he disappeared into the house.

The two Uchiha brothers looked to one another, before they both smirked, and walked in after him.

 _ **~Omake~**_

Naruto ran past the foyer, before hopping into the large living room. All around the living room were four sets of couches, some large and angled, big enough to fit 7 people easily. One was big enough to hold four, and held a fold out mattress, while the other two sat in the middle of the carpeted living area, big enough for three people each, with a table in between.

Flicking open his cell phone, he dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. As he waited, he took a quick look over the room, eying the trophies on the wall above the 60" Plasma Screen LED TV.

Four for Nagato running Track, several dart throwing competitions for the lot of their group, per person, a couple of Kendo trophies for Sasuke, Itachi's Poker & Shisui's Basketball trophies, Kisame's Swimming trophies, Obito's Volleyball trophies, his own trophies for Writing contests and his boxing ones.

All around, there were several such things, and he couldn't help but focus on the one large plaque in the middle.

 _Shinobi All-Stars,_

 _Youth League_

 _1st place_

In the center was a picture of all of them, as they posed for the Young Grand All-Stars Competition. It was an event more akin to teenaged Olympics, and there they stood. All of them lined up, posing, yes even the Uchihas. All of them adorned in their personal jackets.

He shook his head at the image, before the phone picked up.

He spoke to multiple people in the hour, and as he did he walked into the kitchen, and got something from the fridge.

Ending the last call, he re-entered the living room before shouting.

"Okay guys, we gotta get this place up to snuff! Everyone is going to be coming over in about three hours, and we got to get them here, or set up for them!" he shouted to seemingly no one.

That was true to the unknowing, before there were several sounds of clicks.

Looking up, Naruto wasn't surprised to see two holes in the ceiling, right as a pair of heads popped out.

Obito Uchiha looked around, before focusing on Naruto, as Nagato Uzumaki simply yawned.

"Naruto, what's the update?" The former War-monster said, even as his hair floated downward from his upside-down position. The scars he bore in his past life, more a pair of birthmarks now, with him having two normal coal black eyes.

Nagato paid rapt attention to what was said, two working, normal eyes peering at Naruto who grinned. In walked a pair of Uchiha brothers who leaned, in unison, against the sides of the couch.

The blonde was happy that all who were in the house were present.

"Guys, it's time to throw that sick sleepover! I'm talking lights, games, alcohol, awesome music and, of course, the girls!" he shouted to the heavens.

Obito seemed to blink for a moment, before he smirked. Down came his hand, and in it was his open blue and orange cell phone.

"So should I have this set up for tonight, or…" Naruto grinned at him, before he started divvying out instructions.

"Obito I want her on the phone-" he was interrupted by a familiar sounding, cheerful voice.

-What do ya need, Narry?- the blonde looked at the user of Kamui in shock, as said Uchiha grinned at him. Shaking the phone a little, he responded with.

"Underneath the underneath~" Naruto's grin widened even further.

"Obito Uchiha, if we weren't both completely straight, heterosexual males, I could kiss you right now."

"Ugh, thanks for the imagery, Dobe."

"Shut up, Sasuke! Pinkie, I need some help setting this shindig up."

He was about to continue, but the next moment was interrupted by the sound a muffled fumble in Obito's room, before a pink head of hair and girl popped out next to Obito's.

"Whadya need?" Pinkie Diane Pie asked with a cheery grin. Obito looked at Pinkie in utter confusion. Actually, all of them did. Mostly because there was no way in hell she should have been here already.

"Wha-How-Why? Obito! Explain!" Naruto stared dumbfounded. Obito couldn't fault him for that, he was just as bemused, and voiced as such.

"...Pinkie? When did you get here?" Itachi piped up from his place next to Sasuke, his eyebrow shimmying a centimeter or two in annoyance.

"Yes, Pie-san, please explain how you got around my security system." Pinkie grinned, as Obito coughed into a fist, the duo still upside down.

"That may be...some fault on my own part." Four pairs of eyes blinked in the room, all belonging to those reborn, before they turned incredulous.

"Say _what_?"

"Yeah, like Sasuke said, WHAT?!"

"Obito, I had those set for a reason."

"It seems that Obito's weak spot is just as much our own."

The former holder of the Juubi had the decency to blush. He blushed even harder when Pinkie began rubbing cheek to cheek with him, even from their upside down position.

Itachi slowly brought a palm to his face, and kept it there for a time, Sasuke copying him, while Nagato simply shook his head.

Naruto simply shook it off, it wasn't important in the long run.

What _was_ important though…

"So Pinkie, what's the plan of action?"

 _ **~Omake~**_

He ran towards the entrance of the garage, and hit the switch to open the front.

As the light from outside began to bleed in, it revealed the vehicles that were held in the large garage.

"It's time to make this an awesome night, guys! I want everything going before the others get here!"

Obito stood by the large SUV, twirling the keys in his hand, as Pinkie already sat in the passenger seat, waving animatedly.

"We need all the preparations to be on key! Music, atmosphere, AMBIANCE!"

Sasuke looked to Itachi, as his elder brother finished settling on a glove. The light from the outside reaching the two, and revealing them on their pair of Yamato bikes, both having a sidecar attached. The duo caught gazes, and nodded to one another before putting on their helmets.

"We all know what's going to go down here! This will be a glorious night of revelry! Our next of kin will speak of this day, and say it was the most awesome sleepover known to mankind!"

Nagato simply smiled, as he sat in his Jeep Wrangler, hands going up to flick the bucket hat on his head.

"So gentlemen, and lady, get to work! I'll have this place set up before you know it!"

The doors finally finished opening, just as numerous amounts of raging engines filled the garage with noise. The moment it finished, the vehicles were out the proverbial "gates", and off down the road.

Watching his "family" go off, Naruto looked on in pride, before he heard the sound of scuttling feet next to him. Turning, Naruto grinned as he saw the fox that now sat by his side.

"You just love hearing yourself talk, don't you?" it, HE, spoke. Naruto looked down at the fox as it waved its russet colored tail.

"Ah, Kurama, I see we're gracing the humans with your presence today." The former bijuu gave him a deadpan look, before his tail seemed to extend and hit the boy in the back of the head.

"Please, save your breath, brat. Even now, as I am, I deserve respect." Naruto rubbed the back of his noggin, rolling his eyes the whole way.

"You know, dignified people, wouldn't be getting annoyed by Itachi's and Sasuke's cats. Much less, enjoy having their heads get pat by a pink haired animal caretaker," he muttered, only to receive another smack to the back of the head, before the fox left.

Rubbing his head again, Naruto decided it was time to get to work. Glancing once more out the garage, he saw his own car, and grinned. Creating a clone, he set it off, and watched it enter the Peugeot Hybrid and drive off.

Closing the garage, he walked back to the interior of the house, looked around, and grinned.

"Let's get this place looking good. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

 _ **~Omake~**_

He looked over to his right, as he focused on the cloth that decorated the store. His sharp eyes, and quick thought process, separating and judging the articles of linen.

"Do you need any help, sir?"

"No, it's fine. Though I was wondering if you had a blend of these two types."

"I'll check the back. Give me a moment."

"Of course."

He watched as the store clerk moved to the cashier, and the room that lay behind it, before he turned his focus back onto the mirror. He put a hand to his chin as he looked over his current outfit.

"Itachi could definitely use a lot less dark colors in his wardrobe. That said, Naruto could use less orange, and Sasuke isn't even that far off from Itachi. Kisame needs some more muscle shirts...Maybe a thin cotton, one?"

Dark eyes looked over his current ensemble. Going down the contours of his face, to his pronounced nose, before he let a smile come to his lips.

"Rarity would probably have a second opinion. Then again…" he pondered, as his gaze went to his slightly curly spiky hair, picking at a strand. A beige long sleeve covered his upper body, with a pair of lime green shorts with leaves on the right pants leg on his bottoms.

Knocking his custom sandals together once, he looked back to his reflection, before his phone rang.

Flipping out his handheld device, he held it to his ear, he recognized the number instantly.

"Moshi, Moshi, Shisui here." He smiled as he listened. Behind Shisui Uchiha, the clerk returned with a swath of cloth in her fingers.

As he spoke on the phone, he looked at it, before nodding his thanks to the teenager, leaving her to go to another customer.

"That's what we're doing? Hmm, there's going to be a lot of girls at this 'sleepover,'" he said over the phone, before he allowed his eyes to flicker red. Roaming the cloth with his legendary doujutsu, he nodded once, before deactivating them.

Finished with his look over, he walked to the counter with a smile. Purchasing the cloth, he exited the store, before heading to his car.

Throwing the bag into the passenger seat, he entered the Prius, and started the engine.

"'Practical and fashionable.' Mattaku." He smiled as he took off. Seems like he'd be picking out sleepwear.

 _ **~Omake~**_

"You need to straighten your back out! Those swings of yours are more annoying than your voice."

"Y-yes! Though that's totally not cool Ki-"

"Do you want me to cut your tongue out?"

"N-n-no!"

The taller of the two grinned, showing his shark like teeth, before he turned his eye to the clock.

"Go get cleaned up, we're done for today. If I catch you slacking, even for a MOMENT Zephyr, I'm going to make sure your sister learns what it's like to have a brother with no legs."

"Y-yes, man. I mean, sensei! This is so much work!" the light green skinned 13-year-old muttered, before running away to the locker rooms.

Watching pale blonde hair disappear around the back end of the building, he sat back, as looked outside.

"A world without lies...not perfect, but it's pretty good. Hehehe, hmm?" he began to chuckle, before noticing a buzzing from his pocket. Reaching into pocket and plucking out his phone, he walked over to the front of his self-made dojo.

As he walked, he passed by a lone full body mirror, ignoring it the whole way.

Anybody watching it would see the mirror revealing a tall muscular male with blue skin. He was set up in a form-fitting dark blue muscle shirt, with a swirling shark, in light blue, on its back. Along his shoulders were a pair of tattoos in the shapes of gills, as was the same on his face. He was shoeless at the moment, as his blue feet extended out of the dark purple sweats he wore. Short faded blue hair that was pushed back by his hand adorned his head, and he currently held a phone to his ears, eyes closed.

"Kyuubi brat, what do you want?"

-Kisame, stop being an asshole, and just call me by my name!- The former shark man grinned.

"Not on your life, this one or the past one, so what's the deal? I'm busy."

 _ **~Omake~**_

Zephyr Breeze walked back from the bathrooms, feeling refreshed. Idly drying his, at the moment, flat and down hair.

"Ahh~ Nothing like a burst of refreshment to cool, The Breeze. Oh, what's that Rainbow? Oh, this? Why it's just the natural style of, The Breeze. Ohh, I like that," he said to himself, as he walked back into the dojo, his dirty clothes in bag.

Looking up, he saw Kisame, his teacher...More like his torturer, if he had to be honest.

"Well, at least it shows." he muttered, looking at the slight definition on his arms with a grateful gaze. He wasn't at the blue man's level of muscle, but he figured what was a few more months.

'Hehe, Rainbow, watch out! Ooh, I'm too hot to put in a pot!'

Stepping behind the two-meter-tall man, Zephyr noticed the slight confused look on his face.

Closing the phone, he held in his hand, Kisame scratched the side of his head, before turning to Zephyr.

"We'll go over the basics sometime next week. Keep practicing, and we'll pick up from there. Good? Okay then, get lost," the swimmer, his words said, began to move outside.

As he did, there was a bark, before a blue dog, with darker blue spots, ran up to him.

The trophy winning swimmer actually cracked a smirk, before he kneeled down and rubbed the dog along her dark blue fur, done up in spikes by a certain fashionista, via Kisame's interests. The white, furry, floppy ears of her moved with his ministrations, before he got back to his feet, the female dog at his feet at the ready. Her dark blue and silver collar jingling, as the tag that read "Ember" swayed side to side.

"Going somewhere, bossman? You do remember that you drove me here, right?" the teen said, even as Kisame walked to the bike right outside the dojo.

It was another Yamato, but dark blue in color, with a sidecar. The canine let out a "ruff," before she jumped into the sidecar, Kisame chuckling the whole way.

"Don't worry about it...Oh right, I did bring your ass here, huh?" Zephyr actually felt a little sweat run down his brow, at this.

"Come on, don't be like this. Sis ain't gonna like it if you make me walk home again." This caused Kisame to freeze, Ember looking at him in confusion, before let out an irritated sigh.

Zephyr held in his smirk as he caught the helmet, thrown his way by the irritated swimmer.

"You sit behind me, and I'll drop you _while_ we're driving."

 _ **~Omake~**_

They pulled up to the Zephyr's house, the teen quickly jumping out of the sidecar, and away from the thoroughly bothered dog.

"Thanks, I'll just be, going now!" he quickly reached into the sidecar, minding Ember, and snatched up his items before running off into the home.

Seeing this done, Kisame was debating what he would be doing next, as a girl was currently greeting Zephyr at the front door.

"Heya sis, I'm back to _mi casa_ ," uttering this line, he gave her a salute, that he probably thought was suave, before going inside.

The pink haired girl simply gave him a look as he passed, before she sighed. Looking up, the butter-color skinned girl saw Kisame as he stared off into the distance, and felt her face flush slightly.

The former Seven Swordsman didn't notice as the girl came closer, before he heard Ember barking in delight. Turning his head in his dog's direction, he felt his eyes widen, as he caught sight of the elder sister of Zephyr.

Said girl was giving Ember a good rub behind the ears, before she turned her gaze to him and their eyes caught.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the girl stood up. It was kind of comical, considering how much shorter than him she was. She barely came up to his shoulder with the crown of her head.

Looking at him, she felt a dust of red across her cheeks form before she smiled. Kisame scratched the side of his cheek for a moment, before he looked over to his right.

"Hey...Fluttershy," he muttered, before feeling the 18-year-old female hug him. He felt a shiver run up his spine as she did, before he looked down at the head of pink on his chest. She pulled back, and smiled up at him, face red.

"Hello, Kisame."

* * *

 _She looked up at the terrifying male behind her little brother, and froze along with her parents. Zephyr had a few bruises here and there, but looked fine for the most part. In his arms, was a small, familiar rabbit, who looked none the worse for wear._

" _H-hey, we're back, at_ mi casa _, he he. Um, so mom, dad, sis, this is a...uhhh…"friend," of mine?"_

 _They only watched as Zephyr walked by, the larger teen following behind him._

" _Um, yeah, I'm gonna be borrowing the bathroom for a second," the little boy said, as they now took notice of the blood racing down the larger teen's form. His arms were slightly bruised as red ran down his shoulder. His face was adorned with a cut along the cheek that let blood fall down near his grinning visage._

" _Sumimasen~," he spoke as he passed them, leaving a trembling trio of people._

 _"Keep swinging, you damn twig!"_

 _"That is a so uncool name-"_

 _"Zephyr if you keep talking back to me, Ember will be your sparring partner!"_

 _"Aiyeee!"_

 _She stared at the two of them, mind trying to match the image of her brother, Zephyr Breeze, doing anything that could even resemble putting in effort._

 _She shook her head, this wasn't the time for this. She was trying to get Zephyr away from this...dangerous person._

 _The more she thought about it, the less she understood._

 _Zephyr hated doing things, it was his nature. The very idea that he would put time into anything for more than a few weeks, was hard to even imagine._

 _So why? Why was he still coming to this "Kisame" person? Why the actual EFFORT?_

 _More, and more, she'd run this through her mind. Yet, it all came back to the person in question._

 _Why'd Kisame want to train Zephyr? Surely he'd had to deal with her brother's antics in beginning, so why hadn't he given up on him yet?_

 _She was family, she'd never leave him behind, usually. Yet, she knew other people didn't take to him because of his personality._

 _Lazy, manipulative and a liar. Those could describe Zephyr._

 _So why?_

 _It would seem, she was gonna get her answer, because in that moment, Kisame walked over. Ember, his adorable pooch, was watching over Zephyr. Every time the boy even seemed to look like he was about to slow down, she'd growl and begin to bark, causing him to speed back up._

 _Kisame looked at it, with a sharp grin, before turning his attention to her._

 _"You want to get him out of here, hmm?" He spoke suddenly, causing her to blink. She had to think for a moment, before she caught up, and her eyes went wide._

 _"Ho-How did you?" He grinned down at her, and she felt herself flinch, at the sight of his sharp teeth._

 _"It's pretty obvious. You don't like me, huh?" She looked at him, mind telling her to run from this scary person, but she stood her ground as much as she could._

 _She was shaking, though. Kisame gave her a B for effort._

 _"Y-yes. I want to get Zephyr to stop. It's been a month, and I can't understand why he keeps coming here with you...If that's okay." He dropped his smile, before looking back to Zephyr._

 _"Okay, then." She was prepared to-what?_

 _"What?" She looked at him, with confusion. He shrugged his shoulders, before turning back to the boy's direction.[_

 _"Yo Zephyr, you're done here. Stop coming!" The boy and dog seemed to snap their heads in Kisame's direction._

 _"What?" He asked, but it was a sort desperate disbelief, then the relieved confusion she was expecting._

 _"Your sister wants you to stop coming here." The boy looked at her in disbelief, and was that...betrayal?_

 _She...She didn't understand. Why was he looking at her like this? Surely he wasn't coming here, because he wanted to, right?_

 _He walked over, and kept That Stare on her, and she began to feel uncomfortable. It was what he said, that locked her in place._

 _"No." With that, he went back to the mats, and began to swing anew. Fluttershy couldn't believe her ears, and she turned to Kisame._

 _She'd been expecting the man to laugh at her, maybe taunt her about her brother's, obviously, misguided trust in him._

 _He didn't though. He just stared at her, and she felt something building in the bottom of her stomach. Something cold, and humiliating._

 _Shame._

 _She felt the tear prick at her right eye, and wiped it away, before looking at Kisame._

 _The question was on her face, he took a seat. Patting the ground next to him, she hesitated, before sitting down as well._

 _"Zephyr tells me a lot of things. It's usually complaints, but he DOES talk." He began, the both of them watching the boy swing his wooden sword. He fell once, before Ember walked over, and helped him back to his feet. The dog could somehow push his arms in the right places, before going back to watching him._

 _"He says he doesn't have friends, but he's too cool for them. Says he's amazing at everything, but nothing keeps his interest." She knew her brother, so this all made sense. Yet, that didn't explain how THIS was still happening._

 _"I called him out on it. I threw everything back in his face, when he started training with me. I kept doing this, until I got to the heart of the matter." She looked at him, as he turned towards her._

 _"He's afraid." She blinked, not expecting that._

 _"Afraid of failure. Of not being good enough, you name it, he has it. It took a whole week of this training, and breaking him down." She didn't hear the rest of it, after the truth had been spoken._

 _'He was afraid?' The thought ran around in her head, and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt._

 _"But why?" Her voice was small, and weak. The revelation hurting her in ways, that were probably self-inflicted._

 _Kisame wouldn't know, he didn't have siblings._

 _"I asked him the same thing, after the second week..." Here he grinned, as Zephyr continued his counting shouts._

 _"He said it was because I didn't allow him to give up. Because I brought him here, every evening, and paced him the whole way."_

 _"Because you believed in him." He heard her answer, and just stared, as she kept rubbing at her tears. Unsure of what to do, Kisame just sort of pat her on the back. A little hard, but she appreciated the gesture from the scary 15-year-old._

 _Looking at the boy on the mats, finally collapse, but with Ember NOT barking at him. They finally got up to go over to him._

 _Though she had one more question._

 _"Why violence? Surely you could have done something else. Make him stronger, faster, but," Fluttershy couldn't get where Kisame was going with this training._

 _He froze, face impassive, as he walked ahead of her._

 _"Because he doesn't want to be weak. He's tasted weakness, and couldn't do anything." She looked at him, and saw a hint of, not sadness, but maybe regret?_

 _"And because it's the only thing, I really know how to teach."_

* * *

He finished the last of the preparations.

"Okay, food preparations have been made!" he shouted, as he looked at the screen for Toppling Pizzas.

"Four Extra Large, Thick Crust, Specialty pizzas, with four two liter sodas and a lava cake special. We've got chips, Doritos, and Lays, Ranch and Sour Cream & Onion. Ugh, how do they like this stuff." He let out a gag, before moving on from his laptop, closing it.

Standing up from the couch on the second floor game room, he looked to the staircase going down to the lower levels of the house. Taking a look around the room, he sounded off.

"Board games, card games, DDR mat." he looked down at his bare feet on the mat, and nodded.

Looking over to the rest of the room, where two large plasma screen TVs sat, next to one another, he grinned.

"TVs set up, with the BiiU NXs, and PlusStation 4s." He looked down to the cabinet the TVs resided over, having been mounted on the wall when they first bought this place. Several renovations later, and they couldn't be happier with their purchase.

"Clash Bros. Brawl, Creature Hunter Gen, for BiiU with adapter, four PlusStation Mitas with Toukiden, and last but not least, Zario Party 10." He took a moment to stare at the game in question, which had an array of colorful characters and creatures, all around a large "10" with a plump electrician in the middle.

"Many a bond has been broken in this game. We pray for those that previously came before us." The blonde actually began to pray for a moment, before the sound of pattering feet on wood came into the room.

Looking over to the hallway, leading to the array of rooms, Naruto smiled.

"Heya Perry! Who's our favorite platypus?" He kneeled down to the brown and orange pet, and gave it a scratch to its ear, right besides the tiny detective hat.

Nagato had gotten one, after watching some show about child geniuses, whose own platypus was revealed to be a secret agent. Childish? Somewhat, but they welcomed the web-footed mammal into their home with little hesitation.

"Nrgkgkgkgkgkgkkg," he heard it respond, its expression one of slight monotony, but the wagging beaver tail was all he needed to know.

Getting back up, he looked down the hallway to see two pairs of cat eyes, peering at him from the dark shadows of the hallways. He felt the sweat drip down his forehead, as he watch them disappear into their masters' rooms. Somehow, some way, the doors closed behind the felines.

Naruto would forever wonder what the hell Sasuke and Itachi did to their cats to get them to be as standoffish as they were.

He shook his head, picked up Perry, and went downstairs. Passing by the living room, he placed Perry on Kurama's, though the fox would vehemently deny this fact, dog bed. Strangely enough, the fox had little problem with Perry, which was all the more weird.

He went to look into each of the bathrooms on the lower floor, since he'd already cleaned the upstairs one. The one on the second level wasn't as extravagant as the ones on the lower levels.

There were four bathrooms in total. With the three on the lower levels, being the best in the Shinobi Mansion.

Crazily enough, the pair on the floor level bore some really decent space. As in, they could fit a large Hot Tub in there, kind of space.

So they did.

Kisame, and surprisingly Itachi, had never been happier.

Checking those out, he nodded his head. Checking them, and making sure that there was amenities for the girls, when the need arose.

This wouldn't be the first time one of them had the girls over. It happened a few times, since they'd met two years ago. Well, some of them met two years ago, while the others varied. He finished his check, before thinking about the last bathroom.

That one lay on the "Hidden" floor below the basement, where Iruka-sensei and Shisui kept their vintage wine bottles and Hard ciders.

Speaking of…

He slipped back to the garage, where the Deep Freezer was located. Reaching the contraption, he opened the lid, and smiled at the bottles that lay within, before closing it back.

'Trixie is going to flip when she sees this. Aheheh.' He grinned cheerfully, thinking about the blue magician/stage performer. Shaking his head, he moved on to the back of the house, wherein lay a large pool.

Sliding the glass door open, Naruto stepped out onto the backyard, and looked over the place.

The grass was cut, trimmed and perfectly lined up with the stone walkway that lead to the pool. He looked at the clear waters, and the floating inflatable chair in the middle of it.

Looking to his left, away from the pool, he eyed the decent amount of space in their backyard, before focusing on the tree in the middle. On said tree, were a cacophony of marks and names. Names of their past that they always wanted to remember, as well as their personal symbols, insignias and clan marks.

Passing over that, he looked to the garden on the far left, and shook his head. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't the garden of any of those who lived there, but more Tree Hugger's.

Looking over the "plants," the reborn blonde scoffed, before closing back the door.

He thought about what was left to check, and came up with nothing.

"House preparations complete!" he exclaimed in victory, before looking to the clock.

'An hour to get myself cleaned up? Alright, then.' He went to any bathroom.

30 minutes later, found the blonde former-jinchuuriki sitting on one of the couches in the living room, Kurama by his side.

Dressed in a burnt orange long sleeve shirt, and camouflage grey, three-quarter pants, he allowed his form to lay straight on the couch, as he held up an array of movies in his hands.

"Which one do you say, Kurama? The Bling 2, Creepy Movie 6, Quick and Quirky or Devilman: the World's Destroyer?" The fox in question sat at the head of the blonde, his tail curled underneath the reborn ninja's head. Lifting his own head up, and peering at the titles in the 16-year-old's hands, he snorted.

"I notice there's a certain horror movie missing from that set of choices. I'd pick that one." Naruto froze, as his skin took a solid white tone.

"Don't even joke about that! Strange Inquiry 2 nearly scarred me for life!" The former Kyuubi looked at him with a deadpan stare.

"You've faced S-ranked assassins, beasts beyond size comprehension, literal GODS, and a movie about a haunted house _scares_ you?" The paling blonde nodded his head fervently, causing Kurama to facepaw.

"This...This is my former container. Jiji help me." Naruto pouted at this, but before he could lay out a rebuttal, they froze at the sound of a doorbell.

Naruto sat up, as a sudden rush of information filled his head, and he leaped over the couch, before he blazed it to the garage door.

Opening it up, he found a pair of girls on the other side, and his car parked.

"Heya Naruto!"

"Trixie gives her greetings! Now, where are the snacks?!"

Looking them over, he felt a smile breach his lips, as he took them both in.

Trixie's normal blue sweater was nowhere to be seen, but in its place was a mantle of blue with pale yellow lining, over her pale purple tube top. Her purple and yellow skirt was still on, and he could see her boots, as well. Last, but not least, he could see her star hairpin, as well as the gold spiral earrings that he'd gotten her on her birthday in her ears.

Sonata Dusk was in her new lengthy burgundy jacket, with its blue lapels, and violet insides, that came down to mid-thigh. On her legs, were a pair of pantyhose and short shorts, both black in color. Her hair was in its normal ponytail, but he spied that orange and yellow ribbon rin he'd gotten her last Christmas.

He was quick to make a clone, as both lunged and gave him the biggest of hugs.

Reciprocating both, they pulled back to look them in the eyes.

"It's so nice to see you guys," the original said, Trixie in his arms, causing the pale blue haired girl to smirk at him.

"Trixie's presence is always expected to receive such a welcoming." He smirked.

"And Naruto is always ready to deliver," he replied back. She blushed slightly, before she smiled slyly at him, bring a finger to his chin.

"Hey Sonata, how's everything going with you and your sisters? I know Obito's been around, but me and Sasuke haven't really been." She smiled at him, even wider than before, before pulling the clone back in for another hug.

"Everything's fine! We've finally adjusted to the new apartment! Me and Adagio have been okay, but Aria's always smiling!" She giggled in his hold. "I don't think Aria wants us to see her hanging with Obito, since you guys weren't here, but she's always so happy when he's around."

Naruto smiled at that, before noticing something. Pulling back, he looked at her neckline, eyes _above_ her cleavage.

She blushed, but knew what he was looking for, and a slightly melancholic smile.

"We don't really wear them anymore, you know that." he threw her a smile of his own.

* * *

 _Sonata wasn't sure when things had gone bad. Maybe it had been after they'd run into the night, and hopped a bus to the city. Maybe, it had been them not noticing the eerie shadows following her and her sisters, when they'd been kicked off the bus. It definitely had something to do with when they'd gotten lost, going back to the apartment they had stolen._

 _Powerless, with no magic at their fingertips, they should have known better about the city streets._

" _You know, the boss has been looking for you girls. All about how "magical" you are, but you're now tellin' me you ain't?"_

 _They had backed away from their aggressors, but it was a futile attempt. They bumped into the wall behind them._

 _As they did, there was a couple clanks, as something fell from her pocket._

" _Oh~? What's this? It seems like it's your lucky day~" the one thug bent down to pick up the destroyed form of her necklace. The magical instrument was now nothing. It'd probably be for the best that they take it._

 _But…_

 _She could only watch helplessly as their aggressor lifted it up to the moonlight._

" _Yeah, this will do nicely-uh?" he looked down at the hand now holding his wrist. Her feeble hold on his wrist was enough to get him, and his guys, to laugh, before he raised his other hand backhanded her back against the walls._

 _She held a hand to her cheek in shock, tears beginning to build in the corners of her eyes, as he sneered down at her. Turning the jewel in his hand, he grinned, before turning a narrow eyed gaze down onto her._

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk, raising a hand to your superiors? Somebody's got to teach you a lesson."_

 _The next instant found her airways being blocked, as he wrapped his hand around her neck._

" _Sonata!/Let her go!"_

 _She could hear her sisters' calls, but she felt herself slowly losing focus, before it all stopped. There was a large "SMACK" as flesh met flesh, before she fell to her bottom. She rubbed her throat, blinking away the tears, before looking up._

 _Furious blue eyes looked down at her, before turning to the thug who laid knocked out on the alley floor. The unconscious man's crew looked on in shock, before turning to find that the blonde teen now in their midst was not alone._

 _Two other brunettes stood in front of the other girls, whose own holders now lay flat on the floor in unconsciousness._

" _You were right about this guys, but I didn't think we'd be saving them," the blonde said with a hot tone, before he brought his fist to his palm, and cracked the knuckles. The brunette that was the blonde's own age held a pipe in his hand, while the other older one spun a chain in his grasp._

" _Let's clean up the trash."_

* * *

Naruto could looked at her for a moment, before pulling her back in for a hug. She melted into his grasp, and they stayed that way for a moment. The original Naruto, and Trixie, watched the two from the side with smiles. Trixie's smile turned slightly mischievous, as her hand began to pull on Naruto's shirt collar. Seeing this, Naruto felt his cheeks redden, before he allowed her to pull him in.

Both pairs were interrupted by the sound of multiple cars coming in the garage, causing them to break off, seeing the whole crew finally home. Aside from the usual cars that actually belonged there, he could see a white, and teal blue car. There was also a minivan with floral decals all over it, that just screamed "hippy," and last there was a large pickup truck.

The exiting of people from each of the vehicles had a grin stretch across his face, as he became purveyor to the entourage of friends and family.

He grinned, as greetings were pass around. Some were exclamations, while others were calmer, with a few just being plain _heated_.

"As always it's so _lovely_ seeing you~"

"Well not all of us can go to a _school_ like Canterlot~"

"Oh look who it is, the _dropout_."

"There were better places to be, though seeing as you're here, and not there, what does that say about _you_?"

"H-hello everybody."

"Big Mac says 'hi,' though he's probably gonna go and hang wit' that 'ere Sombra fella."

Naruto just grinned, as he could already imagine how this night would go.

* * *

 _She'd seen him before. This wasn't the first time, nor was it going to be the last._

 _She always passed by the school when she went on her runs. That said, she always made an effort of trying to stay under his notice, so she could watch the spectacle._

 _She watched as he leaned down in his Track uniform, the long shorts and shirt combo clinging to his form as he sweated. Red hair was matted to his forehead as he stretched, brown eyes closed off from the world behind his eyelids._

 _She always noticed him, especially when he stayed after school. He stayed later than even the Track and Field team themselves. Always doing better at two certain times; first, when in a competition, though just barely. She'd learned that the hard way._

 _The second time, was when he was alone. He didn't really hide it, when he was with the rest of them._

 _That he was so much_ FASTER _. That he was so beyond them, she was scared to say._

 _He got into position, and she watched it all in slow motion, as he allowed some imaginary gun to sound off in his mind._

 _Next moment, he was off, form blurring down the track, clearing the 100m in under 9 seconds. He continued around the track, and by the time he was finished, she was sure it'd been less than 40 seconds._

 _He stopped once he was back at his original place, face dripping more sweat, before he wiped it away._

 _Lightning Dust knew then and there, she'd surpass him. She was the BEST. It was her top, and no one else's._

 _Not even Nagato Uzumaki's._

* * *

"Yes! Hah, suck it Nagato, I win!"

"...I truly wonder if maybe we're all just inept at 'Video games,' perhaps it's due to our previous 'nature.'"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about, but as always, I want my _prize_."

"Slow down there, Lightning Dust, do remember I beat him first. Now you have to beat me to decide who gets to go first."

Lightning Dust, Track athlete and in-training Shinobi All-Star, narrowed her eyes at the other light turquoise skin colored female in the room. She blew out a ball of air, a golden strand moving to the side, before she grinned.

"I didn't realize that my _senior_ wanted to go! Come on grandma, let's see how out of touch you are."

Fleetfoot stared at her with a flat expression, her yellow eyes peering at Lightning's own in slight annoyance, before she held a hand out to Nagato.

"Nagato, be a nice guy, and pass me the controller. Seems I need to show my _underclassman_ , what it means to be a Wonderbolt, an _actual_ All-star athlete."

Nagato Uzumaki, who currently sat at the base of the bean bag chair, currently in between the thigh-knee area of one Fleetfoot who sat in said chair, merely passed the controller. He pat his empty hands against his knee-length brown shorts, before adjusting the collar of his maroon shirt. The game screen showed a pair of flags, as the cars on screen were scrolled through.

"Whatever you say, my 'elder.'"

"I'm 1 year older than you!"

"Technically, you're 1.5 years older."

"Not helping, Nagato!"

"Keep doing what you do, Nagato!" Lightning laughed the whole way, hiding her mouth with her hand, before adding on.

"I think he's still sore about being lapped, TWICE." Nagato had his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I was distracted." Lightning Dust sent at him with a flat look, Fleetfoot ignoring what was going on below her, as she selected her car.

"By _what_?" Nagato expected the question, and as he felt the front of the Wonderbolt at his back press against the back of his head, he still didn't have a good answer. Especially when, there were a pair of very _succulent_ , turquoise thighs intruding on the sides of his face.

His inner persona was screaming.

' _It's these THIGHS baby! Ain't nothing more distractin'!'_

The very fact that the athlete, basically on top of him, wore a white tank top and a pair of grey shorts, wasn't doing him any favors. Nor was his track cohort, as she leaned over to him with narrowed eyes. That yellow V-neck shirt she wore doing its best to provide him ample time with the top side of her cleavage. Not even getting into the teal short-shorts she wore, which was just adding fuel to the 'fire.'

Nagato was lucky, he was one of the more emotionally controlled of the group. It took plenty of willpower to NOT falter, and burn brighter than the sun.

* * *

 _It had been at a cafe. Nothing big, or grand, just a normal cafe meeting._

 _Well, sort of._

 _She fiddled with a napkin, as she sat at the table._

" _One more try, and another glory seeker," she muttered, as she waited for her drink. She'd heard about this place, not much to be said about it, other than it sold a decent crepe._

 _She was one of the few patrons around, and yet she couldn't' help but feel more alone than anyone else there._

 _She remembered that there was a team had been here, and even now she could spy their mess of a table._

 _Looking at the table of that Track team that came through here, she shrugged her shoulders. Hands itching, before she reached into her pocket, and removed a cigarette._

 _A personal vice, yeah, but she didn't care at that moment._

 _Lighting the stick, she took a few puffs, before sighing out smoke. Eyes looking back around, she noted that there was someone at that messy table from before._

 _The redhead looked at the mess, and sighed, before moving to put things in an orderly manner._

 _She watched him as he did this, and finally realised that he was one of the guys from earlier._

 _Her hearing was pretty good, so she could hear the teen muttering about "poker game luck" and "tabs." His uniform was resembling that of her old school. Turns out, when you're a Wonderbolt, trainee or not, they could kind of pull you from the school system and homeschool you. With your permission, of course._

 _She couldn't help, but feel like she'd been hasty in her decision to join right away. She'd been advised to not do it, but she did, and she probably missed a whole lot of high school life. She was kind of like those glory seekers, she'd been dating as of late, and THAT revelation had her puffing her cigarette once more, before finding out it was done._

 _Looking at the wish for a worse future, she grounded it into the napkin, and stood up. Looking once more at that red headed teen, she watched him finish cleaning up. A server came by, and she saw as he took out card, and pressed it on the bill._

 _He watched the server leave, and waited. She didn't know why, but she did as well, and when he looked up at her, hazel brown met yellow._

 _Actually getting a good look at his face, she felt her inner self groan, as her face grew slightly hot._

 _Oh no, pretty boys. Her one weakness._

* * *

"Prepare to taste the defeat of 2nd Place!" the golden haired girl announced, as she grinned at the screen. Fleetfoot, not to be deterred, focused intensely on the screen. She leaned forward, causing her front to press against his head, and Nagato couldn't be happier that they were focusing more on the game than anything else. He felt the pressing of the Wonderbolt's chest to the back of his noggin, and the tightening of her legs around his head.

'...I'm not complaining.'

Nagato looked forward, cheeks burning bright, as the two cars on screen broke past the finish line.

They each looked on, wondering who won, before Lightning let out a yell of triumph. Fleetfoot held a hand to her head, as she allowed her body to fall back into the bean bag, relieving Nagato of his prison.

He let out a silent sigh of relief, before looking over to see his blonde girlfriend grinning at him.

"So~ since I proved myself to be the number one, _winner,_ of our little group," he heard her say as she inched closer. Not backing away, Nagato watched as she closed the distance between them before he felt softness against his lips. Closing his eyes, as she leaned further into the kiss, Nagato felt his eyes widen, as Fleetfoot locked his arms with her legs.

Lightning Dust, having gotten what she wanted, leaned back with a smile on her face. Nagato, now with his lips unseized, looked back at Fleetfoot. The 20 year grinned at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her chin on his head. Pushing some air past her lips, her right hand began to massage a nicotine patch on her left bicep.

"So, _winner_ , what's Nagato in for?" she asked, from atop Nagato's head, her expression flat.

Lightning Dust smugly smirked, before giving the answer.

"Nagato is going to be giving me a foot massage." The duo of boyfriend, and other teal skinned girlfriend, blinked.

"Wait, seriously? That's it?" Fleetfoot questioned in disbelief, as Lightning shrugged.

"Not like we can do anything serious, with everyone else here. Besides, we both know just how good his hands are, might want to see if they can work in other areas." She stated without a hint of shame, at what she'd been insinuating, while Nagato blushed slightly.

Fleetfoot wasn't so controlled.

Her face burning bright, she tightened her hold over Nagato's cranium unconsciously, legs doing the same to his arms.

"What, what? How?!" Lightning gave her a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious?" Seeing the horrified look on her senior compatriot-girlfriend's face, she grinned a mean grin.

"OH, this is rich!"

 _ **~Omake~**_

 _-"How? I didn't even know it was possible to be that unlucky"-_

 _He groaned._

 _-"Can you just please come and let me out?"-_

 _-"Shisui...you're asking ME, to come to the girl's locker rooms to let you out of a locker. Do you even realize what you're asking?"-_

 _-"Look, I know it'll look bad, but please. I can't be stuck here! What happens if they find me?!"-_

 _-"Look bad? Shisui, this will be all over the school within a moment's notice, if I go there! Principal Celestia's already got me on a tightrope due to last lunch's….you know? Besides, this is seriously all your fault"-_

 _He groaned once more, letting his head fall against the grain of the locker._

 _-"Naruto, please. You just got your chakra back, surely this can't be hard."-_

 _-"Yeah, I JUST got it back. I have no control right now. If it weren't for Itachi and Iruka-sensei, we'd all be under medical scopes right now. I just can't leave the house yet. Chakra's leaking from me so much, that I'm warping the couch. I want to help, but sorry. We'd send Sasuke, but he's going through the same thing as me."-_

 _Shisui Uchiha felt another groan coming on, as he slammed a fist against the metal door. Watching it dent, he cursed. He looked back down at the phone text, before closing it altogether._

" _Shit." Even then, he checked to see if it at least opened the way to freedom, before cursing again._

 _How did it even come to this? He was simply checking out a complaint for the girl's locker room!_

 _He seriously hated being the junior mechanic assistant. If it got him into more situations like this, he'd be quitting...or getting fired, if someone misreads this little stunt of his._

 _He didn't understand how a_ shinobi _, such as himself, was born with such horrible luck._

 _Ever since he'd been reborn here, he'd been blasted with unfortunate circumstances such as this!_

 _Seriously, by this point he-!_

 _He heard the l ring, signifying the end of fifth period, and allowed his heart to calm._

' _I've been in here for an hour, surely the maintenance staff would remember by now!' he exclaimed mentally, before remembering that the maintenance staff wasn't that great. Hell, he was here BECAUSE it was like that in the first place!_

 _Just then, there were sounds. A bunch of sounds._

 _Noises that were similar to girls. Girls coming into the locker room. Girls coming into the_ locker room.

 _He was screwed. Plain and simple, there was no way out of this._

 _He heard the noises getting closer, and he hoped against hope, that none of them had this locker._

" _I can't believe Dash won again."_

" _She's so far ahead, I swear…"_

" _I heard she's been hanging around Sasuke, lately..."_

" _Oh please, as if. She's still angry about him beating her in Soccer."_

" _Ladies please, if we're going to gossip, can we at last wait until I'm out of these dreadful clothes." He something akin to sniffles, "Ugh, I smell just horrible. I'm going to have to find a design that breathes better than these."_

" _That there, is Rarity for ya."_

" _I don't think I'm wrong to want some clothes to be more fit for their 8use, Applejack."_

 _He could hear footsteps, and his heart clenched as they came closer, and closer._

" _Pfft, seriously, these lights are always blinking in and out," he heard, the now named "Rarity", huff. There was a chuckle from within the locker room._

" _Yeah, well, we already sent in a request for the maintenance staff. Just gotta wait fer 'em to come take care of it."_

" _Yeah, this and all the other lights in the other hallways."_

" _Well, actually, hasn't Shisui been fixing all those lights up?"_

" _Shisui?"_

" _Yeah, you know, the one who got volunteered to help with the mechanic staff."_

" _Oh yeah~ Man, would you believe it, if he got sent to fix THIS job. I'd just die."_

' _You and me, both, whoever you are.' he couldn't help, but agree. Fact was, though, that he DID get sent, and was now stuck._

 _What unlucky star did he get born under?_

" _Well I hope whoever they get to fix it, they fix it soon, hmm?" his heart felt like it'd been dropped into a freezer, as the fear settled._

" _Since when?" he felt the door rattle, and he was praying to whatever god that be, that there would be a salvation to his plight._

 _Turns out, the gods felt like mocking him._

 _The door to the locker rattled open, and he froze, as he caught sight of the locker owner._

 _Alabaster white skin, deep blue eyes, a deep purple ponytail and sweaty gym clothes._

 _Oh yeah, and she looked just as shocked as he did, with him being there._

" _What?" He sent her the most desperate look possible, as she released a soft spoken question._

 _Not soft enough though._

" _What's up Rarity? Something wrong wit' yer locker?" His and her eyes, went wide, as she turned her head to the right. He imagined, she was looking at the girl who'd ask the question. "Applejack" was it?_

" _Oh uhh…" She actually turned back to him, and brought his hands together in a silent plea for help. He went so far as to show her his name-tag, which caused her eyes to widened even further._

" _Hey Rares, everything alright over here?" Applejack was too close! It was the end!_

 _Then, the unexpected happened._

 _One moment Rarity was looking back and forth between him and this Applejack girl, and the next he found himself a new roommate._

 _One thing was for sure, these lockers were surprisingly roomy. Why though?! They had money for such luxuries, and couldn't hire a decent staff?! Didn't they know, that bullies put kids into these thin-okay, so maybe that might have been why, but still!_

 _He quickly found his face full of a shushing Rarity, as she turned her back to him, face facing out towards the vents of the locker._

 _He didn't have the heart to tell her, that she'd just locked them in here. Much less so, when he was still in the girls' locker room, with the girls still_ in _the locker room._

" _Rarity! What in the Sam hay are you doing in there?" Rarity coughed slightly into her fist._

" _Oh Applejack, don't you know a lady has times when she must….uuh, enjoy her privacy?"_

 _He was dead._

" _Now Ah ain't one o' them, fancy types, but I have a hard time believing that."_

" _Applejack, do you trust me?" he heard the dark haired girl, in front of him, ask. He took notice of just how close they were, even in this comfy space, and told himself to calm down._

 _She was thirteen! So what if he was fourteen, right now? He knew better!_

" _Maybe?" Rarity huffed. "Okay, so Ah trust ya."_

" _Then please, understand me, when I say, I'm fine. Just hurry on to class. I'll meet up with you in time."_

" _...Fine, but there better be an explanation fer this."_

" _But, of course." With that said, they both heard the other girl walk away. Now that he thought about it, the rest of the locker room was strangely absent of noise, as well._

 _Wait, did that mean the rest of the girls were gone?_

" _There, now that that's taken care of, would you please explain to me-" she started, but he explained himself before she could finish._

" _I came to look into the problems in the girls' locker rooms. I was checking the locker out, and I tripped into it." She gave him a look of disbelief, and he sighed at the normal reaction._

" _Look I know it sounds impossible, but this is seriously what happened." She gave him a single raised eyebrow._

" _So why didn't you leave, before we came in here?" He blushed, as he scratched the back of his head, grimacing when his knuckle hit the top of the locker._

 _Not large enough for that, it seemed._

" _It IS a LOCKer, ya know." she blinked at him, and started to laugh._

" _You LOCKED yourself in the locker? Pfft," she hid her mouth with a hand, as he let out a sigh. Seeing this, she let out one more snicker, calming herself enough._

" _Now while I'm willing to believe you, just barely mind you, why did you not just call maintenance?" she asked, and he scratched his cheek._

" _I did, over an hour ago." she froze, when he said this, the realization settling in on her face._

" _You, you're not serious, right?" he gave her no answer._

 _She began to wail, and he closed his ears as much as he could._

" _Bu-but I can't stay in here!" She began to bang harder, and harder on the locker door. "Please! Someone, anyone, get us out of here!"_

" _Look I called my friends, and hopefully, they'll-" her eyes went wide with the realization._

" _No! I can't be seen like this! I'm dirty! I'm unclean, I'm not dressed for even this occasion!" He sent her a flat look._

" _I'm so smelly!" he was about to say something, until he realized that she was slightly right. He did detect a slight odor, not completely overbearing, but it was there._

" _It's not that bad." She turned to him aghast, and he realized it was going to be a long time of waiting in here._

 _For him, specifically, when he noted the tears in the younger teen's eyes._

" _NOT THAT BAD?!"_

* * *

"Now turn around for me, Shisui."

Said Uchiha smiled, and did as instructed as well as lifting his arms, so she could loop the measuring tape around his upper body.

In her white, with rose prints, pajama bottoms and dress like blouse top, Rarity looked him over. Over her eyes were a pair of red glasses, and in her hands were measuring tapes of various kinds. She cupped her chin for a moment, before going back to Shisui, whose bottom half was the only thing covered, by a pair of green sweatpants.

His top half was bare, leaving his upper body to the world, or in this case, the three girls in the room with him.

As Rarity went about looping a measuring tape around his bicep, he looked over at his room's other occupants.

Coco Pommel was hard at work, as she looked up at him, and back down to the design she was currently working on. The light blue short hair, shifted slightly into a messy ponytail, as she loomed over her papers with a pencil in hand. The off-white color of her skin, was accentuated by the pale purple pajama-top, and shorts. Her eyes focused on the paper in her grasp.

Looking over to the other girl in the room, Shisui watched as the light pink skin of this woman contrasted against her own dark magenta hair. The light teal headband she wore, ever present, as she sat there. Cupping her own chin, as his white shirt hung over her frame, coming down to her yellow shorts.

"Rarity, like, I don't think he's going to go wrong with a little beige." The literal white girl, currently over his upper body, using a tape measure to check his collar line, froze. Both Uchiha and Belle were looking over, as Suri Polomare sauntered over, before lifting a sheet of fabric to his chest level.

He eyed the two girls going back and forth over the color of his skin, pants and the top color.

Looking over to Coco, in need of assistance, she threw him an apologetic smile. It was too cute for its own god, and he took it for what it was.

He was on his own.

* * *

 _She felt the anxiety eat away at her soul,as she paced back and forth._

 _Nope! She couldn't do this! She shouldn't have let them put her into this._

 _She shouldn-_

" _Suri?" she froze, as she stopped pacing in the middle of the dressing room. Looking up, she saw both Coco and Shisui, at the door._

 _The ones that got her into this mess!_

 _She crossed her arms, as she huffed, subconsciously careful to not rumple the dress she wore._

" _Suri, how are you feeling?" She sent Coco a betrayed look, that had the girl shrinking away from her gaze, causing Suri to sigh._

" _I'm not doing good. I don't want to do this, why did you guys try to make me do this?" Shisui frowned, but Coco came back for the rebound._

" _Because you look really pretty in a dress!" She said with no hesitation, causing Shisui to smile as Suri blushed._

" _T-that doesn't mean anything! Besides, that's not the point here! I'm talking about why we're_ here _! In a, in a.." Shisui finished for her._

" _Beauty Pageant?" she felt herself body freeze at the words, before she started to shake slightly._

" _I don't belong here! I'm not a model! I'm not even a...designer." she whispered the end, but Shisui caught it all the same, and he frowned once more._

 _Coming over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. He tried to give her a reassuring speech. He could do that, Naruto did it all the time in his past life apparently._

" _Suri, you said before that you didn't feel like you deserved to design clothes." she looked him in the eyes for a moment, before turning away._

" _You know why! I tried to be something I'm not. I didn't deserve to be dealing in clothes. Coco did most of the work, and even anything I did could have been easily replicated." Coco actually frowned at this._

" _That's not true." They looked at her, with Shisui giving her the go ahead._

" _Suri, even if you don't think so, you're my best friend. You brought me into the clothing business, and I learned so much. Sure, it might not have been under the best of circumstances," Suri's expression fell, causing Coco to wave her hands at her. "Wai-wait! I-I know that sounds bad, but it wasn't all that much! You still handled all the overhead. The choosing of competitions, fabric mixes, and even stylistic changes."_

 _Suri lifted her head slightly, to stare at Coco. The bob-cut of hers bobbed up and down, as the lighter hair color having girl nodded._

" _Surely, you don't mean that. I picked those competitions because they were easier, the fabrics were something I saw others use and even the style changes weren't my own idea." Here Shisui smirked, and Coco smiled._

" _ **So?**_ _" They asked in unison, causing her to blink at them, her mouth gaping._

" _Wuh, what?" Shisui shook his head, as Coco beamed at her._

" _Suri, you TAUGHT me all about the changes. You went into great detail about the fabrics and helped me understand what they were used for. You even showed me the techniques, BY HAND, after just watching them once."_

" _You didn't think you could be a designer, so we let you have that, but Coco would love it if you became her model." Shisui stated, causing the purple haired girl's eyes to go even wider._

" _Bu-bu-but.!_ This _!" She pointed to herself, the dress she wore, and the noises they could hear from those out there._

" _You obviously didn't think you had what it takes, so we thought we'd show it to you." The Uchiha explained, as Coco grinned._

" _And what better way, than a Beauty Pageant?"_

* * *

Looking up at the time, Shisui made a snap judgement.

"You know," he started, catching their attention. "I'm sure the pizza that's to arrive here soon..."

 ***bing bong***

Shisui smiled.

"I figure that the food, might make this all easier." The two purple haired girls in front of him paused.

"Well, I am a bit famished." Rarity mumbled.

"We've been up here for a while; I guess some food wouldn't hurt." Suri agreed, while crossing her arms under her bust.

"Then we should probably go downstairs, before everyone else gets to it first!" Coco sat up from her station, pencil and pad left to the table.

As one they all nodded and began to leave his room, only for Shisui to freeze.

"Wait, I need a shirt!"

"EVERYBODY! PIZZA'S HERE!" Naruto's yell, could be heard all from the living room.

Naruto watched, as the herd of people broke out from all over. Looking over to the table in the kitchen, he looked at the spread.

One special vegetable for those of less meaty nature, a couple of the girls came to mind. Meat lovers for those whose taste jumped to flesh. A plain cheese and the last was a shrimp pizza.

He took a pair of slices before retreating to the two couches surrounding the game table in the living room, and took a seat. The next moment found him joined by not just Sasuke, but Adagio, Sunset, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Sonata and Applejack.

"Thanks for calling us over. This week's been kind of killer on all of us." Sunset thanked him, sitting opposite Sasuke, as she delved into her cheese pizza slice. Adagio smirked from her place on Sunset's right, while Sonata sat on her left. Both of the Siren sisters, eating a few slices of shrimp pizza. On Sonata's left side, filling up that couch, was Applejack. The country girl was having some sort of fight with the Meat Lovers, before getting a victory of a torn piece.

"Trixie would expect no less from our chosen. It takes an appreciative mind is all." Trixie sat to Naruto's right, a pair of cheese pizza slices in her own plate.

"Oh I'm sure they're all real _appreciative_ , huh huh?" Rainbow finishing off, from Sasuke's left, Meat Lovers in plate, as she wiggled her eyebrow. She nudged Sasuke slightly in the arm, the Uchiha's only acknowledgement being a slight smirk on his face, as he ate his vegetable and cheese slices.

* * *

 _Sasuke wondered why he seem to attract hotheads. It was a totally legitimate thought._

 _Maybe it was his hair? Though he'd never admit it to anyone, but they were probably all jealous of the Uchiha Flair, that little bit at the back of his head._

 _Screw Naruto, and his "It looks like the end of a duck, you dick". The dobe didn't have any right to talk about hair, when his was like a damn porcupine's._

 _Back to the matter at hand, he looked across from him to the girl at the other end of the soccer field. Under her left foot sat a soccer ball, and he could see the smug expression on her face, as she stood there in her soccer uniform._

 _Sasuke sat in a spare uniform himself, and could only fold his arms as he stared at her. He looked to the side, eying Itachi and Naruto on the soccer bench. Along with the two was a girl with butter colored skin, and a meek demeanor about her._

 _His blonde friend grinned at him, before throwing a thumbs up._

 _Sasuke proceeded to throw a far more rude gesture, that had Itachi smiling. Naruto looked appalled before returning said gesture, with one of his own. The meek one was gasping in shock, as her face burned._

 _The rainbow haired girl across from him, however, simply laughed out loud._

" _Hahaha, you guys are awesome! Now! Let's get down to business! Sasuke Uchiha, I will bring down your reign of terror over the school!" Sasuke didn't even blink, he already knew what she meant._

 _Didn't make this any less Naruto's fault._

' _Naruto consider your reputation DEAD!'_

* * *

The youngest Uchiha sat comfortable in his attire. Black pants, with dual white stripes running down the pant legs, and a sleeveless, black high collar shirt, with the Uchiwa symbol on it.

Sasuke subtly eyed Rainbow's attire of light blue shirt, and shorts, before turning his gaze to the other girls.

Adagio and Sunset ate and conversed. He looked at Sunset's purple pajamas, with small stars on it, and the yellow collar. He drank in how well it seemed to accentuate her shoulders and bust, before focusing on Adagio, mind definitely liking what it'd seen, regardless of his outward reaction.

Adagio had no problem of allowing those luscious legs of hers, to be shown to the world, or more her friends. The pale purple short shorts, and the little opaque teddie, were definitely meant to catch his attention. She had on rich purple thigh high socks, as well, to finish off the image of "I'm sexy, and you know it".

* * *

" _I don't get it."_

" _Hmm?"_

 _They'd moved from the alleyway, being nice enough to call both the cops, and an ambulance, for the knocked out teens._

 _They currently sat in the Sirens' apartment, that they stole, and Sasuke was just taken from his observation of the rooming, by Adagio's statement._

 _He looked at her, and scoffed at her narrow eyed, inquisitive stare. He seen, dealt with and dealt OUT, worse gazes. She didn't even make it into his top 20._

 _He stared back at her, face impassive._

 _They both sat like that, even as he knew Naruto and Obito were in the room. Naruto helping that Dusk girl with her bruises, while Obito watched on with Aria._

 _Adagio kept staring, before speaking again._

" _I. Don't. Get. It. Why did you help us?" She certainly didn't beat around the bush, not that it would have been hard to see her through._

 _He wasn't obligated to tell her anything. If anything Naruto, even Obito, would be kind enough to shed light on it. He didn't owe her anything, yet as he watched her gaze go from him to Sonata and Aria, he watched her eyes soften. He saw her fists clench, as she stared down towards the floor._

 _He sighed mentally. This place was making him soft, sentimental even._

" _This wasn't originally supposed to happen," what he said, caught her attention. "We were going to trail you, to make sure you weren't up to anything good. Like, I don't know, revenge?"_

 _She didn't flinch at the accusation, but he saw her fingers twitch, and knew he'd hit the nail on the head. He could see Naruto watching on from his corner, as he finished with Sonata, the girl watching as well._

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _Neither Sasuke, nor Adagio, spoke in the following stare down. Though Adagio's teeth clenched, as she looked towards the floor._

" _Those girls, you ALL, ruined everything!" she shouted at him, causing Sonata and Aria to flinch, before they looked away from their angry sister._

 _It would be a surprise to many to know, that Adagio wasn't the eldest. That was actually Aria, but both the other girls deferred to Adagio because she was the most levelheaded. She had the plans, she had the ambition, she had the ability to make the best decisions._

 _She had a sort of temper, sure, but she was typically the most calm and collected of them. To see her like this…_

 _As the youngest, Sonata couldn't watch as their pillar of strength blew up. As the eldest, Aria felt shame, because in the end, she wasn't capable to take the responsibility to do her job as eldest. Obito watched her, as she tried to subtly wipe the tear away, messing up the slight mascara around her left eye._

" _All we wanted was to be known! We would have been the greatest thing this backwater world would have ever seen. Yet, it all came crashing down because of some stupid girls, and their damn boyfriends!" She cursed at him, and Sasuke didn't flinch as she did. Naruto just kept staring at her, his eyes noticing the way Sonata turned her eyes away from him._

" _Are you done?" Adagio froze, before she felt her ire rise to greater heights. She tried to close her eyes and calm herself, but the agitation proved too much. She snapped her eyes open in a glare, but it fell just as quickly as she flinched back._

 _Red eyes bore into her soul, the commas that lay within orbiting the pupil, and keeping her frozen in their impassive gaze._

" _You planned the whole thing, to be popular?" he felt a sneer build on his lips. "Something so foolish and stupid as popularity!"_

" _We were worshipped in the past, we were the thing of legends, and just because of some whackjob earth pony, we ended up here!" She screamed back at him, both of them becoming more incensed._

" _Real nice job you've done for yourselves, then! You almost got mugged!" They all flinched, but Adagio didn't back down._

" _This is all because of you!"_

" _Because a couple of IDIOTS, were trying to do something like hypnotise a town for popularity! Real couple of legends you are!" She stood. She would not take such an insult at her, nor her sisters!_

 _Naruto looked like he was about to intervene, but a raised hand from Obito stopped him. The blonde's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but the spiky haired Uchiha simply shook his head._

" _What do you know about us?! We end up in this backwater place with NOTHING! We did what we had to do, and when a chance to get back what was ours is there, it's stripped away right from our hands! We planned for our return to fame, and glory. We'd be living the life of no worries!"_

" _Foolishness." he uttered, and Adagio was one step away from just attacking the male teen, but she froze as his eyes changed. The air around her felt heavy, her breathing laboured as she was stared down. Her world began to distort, the fringes of her vision blurring as she focused solely on Sasuke's own eyes._

" _ **Magen:-!**_ _"_

" _SASUKE!" he stopped, back going ridged, gaze snapping to Naruto. The blonde's own eyes flickering yellow, as a familiar pigment faded in and out._

 _The former-jinchuuruki's eyes faded back to their blue, the orange building around his eyes gone. He kept his eyes on Sasuke's transformed ones, and shook his head. The Uchiha sat there, frozen, before turning his head Adagio's way and seeing the girl already shaking and pale._

 _He looked at her, mind slightly blank, before he calmed himself, and his eyes turned back to their coal black._

 _No, he was better than this. She just got under his skin. She was so much like...like…_

 _Adagio didn't know what had happened, but when she felt her world return to it's normal perception, she had collapsed on the floor. Her knees resting on either side of her, as she stared forward at nothing. She shook, and she didn't know why._

 _She flinched, as she heard the voice of her captor(?)._

" _Say that you did succeed in this little stunt you pulled. Then what?" she could barely look up at him, but when she did, she saw those same impassive coal black eyes peerign at her. She wasn't sure if she saw an inkling of something else in there, she was too ratted to think about that, but she did understand the question._

 _What would they do after?_

" _Do you even realize, that by the end of this ambition of yours, that you would have blood on your hands?" she froze at that, mind scrambling to disperse such, such impossibility._

" _W-what? Wh-what are you?" Sasuke didn't let her finish._

" _Always going towards that goal, no matter what you had to do. Anything was fair game, as long as it brought you closer. The only thing on your mind was your ambition. Fame, glory,_ revenge _." the Uchiha spoke, causing her to blink._

 _She didn't understand. How was he? Those were her own-_

" _Never thinking even a moment further ahead, other than your own gratification. Not thinking about how what you did would affect the world around you." Sasuke stopped talking, and stared at her. The next moment he spoke up once more._

" _You would have been the cause of deaths Adagio. Possibly yours, and your sisters'." That caught all of the Sirens off-guard, and froze their hearts._

" _T-that's not true!" she didn't believe his words, but he kept talking._

" _You ruled negativity, and used it to make yourselves powerful, but did you even think of the consequences? Of the people you'd be affecting this way?" She didn't want to listen! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

" _When your magic ran its course, everyone was fighting or a slave to your will. Humans aren't ponies Adagio!" She froze at this, once again. "Humans aren't averse to violence! We aren't afraid to fight one another to the death! We've all got darkness in our hearts, and all it would take is for a little bit of your magic to cause two countries to go to war!"_

 _Her mind tried and failed to comprehend. It ran back to the earlier moment, when they'd very well, almost been mugged._

" _Or better yet," he started out sarcastically. "They would focus on you and your sisters."_

 _This sentence, one and alone, removed the proverbial mat from under her feet._

" _They'd focus all their efforts at the source, and try to remove it. You were immortal? Imagined if they bombed you. Not just you, but everyone under your control, who worshipped you. Would your hands be clean? Could you handle having the whole world out for you and your sisters?"_

 _She felt her arms droop to her sides. She turned her haunted gaze to her sisters, and saw the slight tears coming out of Aria's eyes and the ones freely flowing from Sonatas._

" _Your ambition would have lead you to a path of destruction." he sounded tired. She looked up at him, and saw that his entire left eye was flickering purple._

 _They didn't have someone to pull them from the darkness. They would not have someone to save them in that pivot point of no return. They wouldn't have someone who'd reach out their hand._

 _He'd done so much, and in the end, he was only able to die with the one friend who hadn't given up on him._

 _Sasuke looked down at Adagio with something akin to sympathy, but mostly pity._

" _Once you go too far, there's not going to be any chance for you to come back."_

* * *

Sasuke was broken out of his trip down memory lane, by the sound of laughing.

" **Hahahaha!** " He could hear several of the girls laughing, and looked to see Naruto and Sunset in some sort of argument.

"It totally does! Admit it!"

"No it doesn't, Naruto!"

"Sasuke tell him it's not! / Sasuke tell her it's true!" The lone Uchiha in the group was lost, and so he turned to the girl at his side for an explanation.

One Rainbow was perfectly willing to give.

"Naruto said that Sunset's hair resembles the cheese pizza, then he said it resembles bacon." She told him, wiping a tear from her eye.

Sasuke groaned as he looked back to the two awaiting his verdict. Looking over at Sunset, he stared for a moment, that caused her to get kind of nervous.

He then turned his attention to Naruto's own spiky mess.

"Naruto you have no ground to stand on. Yours looks like a sea urchin mixed with a hedgehog." The blonde looked at him in shock, quickly grabbing his own mess of hair, while the others gave a laugh.

There problem solved.

"Hell no, this looks like the freaking SUN, and I refuse to see it otherwise!" Sunset even laughed a bit, before she seemed to realize something.

"Wait a minute. Sasuke, do YOU THINK MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE BACON?!"

And just like that, problem is unsolved again, and he had two people yelling at him.

He looked around at his audience, before getting down to business.

"We've gathered here today to start the next meeting." Kurama spoke, keeping the attention on himself.

"Wait, hold on." A voice spoke up, causing attention to shift to them.

"Yes, Vice-petident Spike?"

"I forgot that Fluttershy brought this for us." Said purple and green dog spoke up, a light blue cap on his head, as he retrieved a bag from behind him.

Opening it revealed an array of treats, and the like, each tied up into a little baggie for each of them. Some were color-coded, and even had name-tags.

Kurama looked on, as Vice- petman Perry, moved forward. Perry the Platypus was quick to find a green bag, with an assortment of treats inside, that had a little detective hat on it.

"Ngkgkgkgkgkgkgk," Kurama nodded his head, and a tail reached out to distribute the items towards their respective owners.

Angel, Ember, Spike, himself, the two stupid cats, Winona, Tank, Opalescence and Gummy., Pinkie's Chameleon.

"Now that snacks are distributed; we must get to the first state of affairs…"

And so, the pet congress began.

He nodded his head in time with the beat, eyes closed. Mind keeping track of the sounds, and the like, he'd heard, the music played. A pair of milk white headphones with the sharingan tomoe on the ear pieces, over his ears, as the eldest of two brothers bobbed his head slightly.

He heard the music die down, and his eyes opened and looked to his left. White hands moved about in gestures, that had him nodding his head.

"Yes, I do think that it was pretty nice. Though I could see what you meant about it.

Several more gestures.

"There's plenty of time Vinyl, we'll get through them eventually."

"You spoil her, you know that, correct?" He heard a voice from his other side pipe in. Vinyl Scratch on his left grinned, as she made more hand gestures from her side of the couch. Octavia Melody rolled her eyes.

"Sister, I _know_ you can speak. Itachi just allows you too much freedom with your games. Also, there's pizza on your shirt." Her posh voice spoke out, before a smirk formed, and she made an observation. Sat in her white shorts, and his own long-sleeved, white dress shirt, Octavia nipped at her pizza in measured bites. All three of them sat in the largest couch, in the corner of the angled furniture, plates with their pizza slices sitting in their laps, as they leaned against one another.

Vinyl seemed to make mocking gestures with her hand, the appendage opening and closing to mimic talking, as she looked down at herself. She grinned when she noticed nothing there, and looked back up to see Octavia enjoying her pizza with a little smirk on her face.

The DJ's own plain white V-neck t-shirt was a little wrinkled, but fine for the most part. The shirt ending at her waist, as a pair of grey sweats coated her legs.

Bringing up her hand, she made a swirly motion next to her ears, said limbs covered in her usual fingerless gloves. Itachi let out a small smile, as Vinyl leaned over him, probably purposefully flashing views of a certain strap and her cleavage. She poked Octavia once in the side, and the cello player let out an "eep". Nagato, Lighting Dust and Fleetfoot, who'd all been on one part of the long couch, looked over and the musician felt a pane of red run across her face.

* * *

 _She heard the music hammer its way into her skull, and let out a groan as another bass drop came to be "dropped"._

 _Why did she let Her come to this?_

' _Oh Octy, it's going to be so cool.'_

' _Sis I just made this new beat, I know you'll love.'_

' _Come on! Just this once, I'm sure you won't get hit on by guys all night again!'_

 _That last one, hd at the very least, been a partial lie._

 _All around her sat various people. Different colors swirled into the neon lights, as did the skin colors of students, adults and objects._

 _She'd been lucky to be able to suffer through it all at the bar. At the very least, she didn't have to stand as she had her head beat in with electronic sounds._

" _Vinyl Scratch, when I'm done with you, you'll be talking through quarter notes." she grumbled, as she nursed her drink, never noticing the male who sat down next to her. When she heard someone order a drink, right beside her, she hoped to God it wasn't another "Casanova"._

 _If one looked around the dance floor, there would be groups of people. Some made up of one male and a varying number of females. It made no sense to her, how they could divvy up the time to do it, but it was impressive._

 _Nonetheless she didn't want any of what they were selling._

 _So she ignored the person to her right, and merely continued nursing her own drink. That is until there was suddenly a person to her left, and_ this _male chose to be exactly what she DIDN'T want right now._

 _She could just smell the amount of alcohol and sweat on his body, and all that added up to someone who was going to be annoying to deal with._

 _The person had a short mohawk, done up in purple spikes, going backwards. A tan vest, soaked white shirt and grey pants, finished off his looks. Looking down, she blinked._

 _No shoes...okay then._

" _So how are you doing tonight?" he was surprisingly sober, much to her advantage, if he could actually take a hint._

" _It was fine before, but now it's not." he seemed to mull over her words. One second turned to ten, and that became a minute._

 _He must have been some kind of weird drunk._

" _Hmmm, well then. Wanna make it better again?" Ugh, the worst pick-up line._

" _No thanks, I'm busy." he seemed stumped, as if he didn't understand what she meant._

 _He looked around for a moment, before looking to her right side. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned, but all she saw was the profile of her mysterious right side pal for the evening._

 _Dark hair, pulled into a ponytail, peach skin and focused black eyes. His face, or at least the right side of it, had a distinct line that curved and gave focus to his eyes. Dressed in a grey dress shirt, and black slacks, with a pair of white sneakers on._

 _All in all, another attractive male. She was used to those, there were a few around here even now. Her current "suitor" wasn't even that bad looking, but he was plain compared to others, like this person._

" _Ooooh, I get it. Well, he can come to, more the merrier!" She blinked at this, as the other teen didn't even seem to be put off by her own repulsions._

" _No we're fine," she heard that voice from the mysterious stranger to her right. Turning to look at him, his face was slightly tilted towards her direction._

" _We're fine, just trying to enjoy some peace and quiet." The other teen seemed to be disappointed, before bouncing back._

" _Alright then! I know when I'm not wanted, enjoy your night you two." With that, he was off. Amazingly enough, the same guy quickly got another couple people to join him, almost immediately. It was just a case of him asking in the wrong place, she guessed._

 _Turning her attention back to her drink, she looked at it for a moment, and waited._

" _..."_

"…"

 _Neither of them was saying anything, and she was surprised. She'd been expecting the man to say something, anything!_

 _Sadly, that wasn't the only time tonight that she'd been interrupted from her thoughts, by varying clubbers. It was annoying, but surprisingly, even with the more aggressive riff-raff that came up, they all played out like her earlier encounter. Every time the man to her right would dissuade them, and she made little commentary about it. That said, he never truly spoke to HER specifically._

 _She tapped the edge of her drink, and wasn't sure why she felt agitated. She didn't come here to really meet people, nor get courted, but…_

 _She heard a rustle of cloth to her side, and saw that the male was getting up, leaving his drink there. He turned his head her way, and she saw that he had those distinct lines on both sides of his face._

" _Could I ask you to watch my drink for me?" His question snapped her away from his face, before focusing on HIM._

" _Huh? Oh, um, yes. I'm not planning on going anywhere." He nodded his head in her direction, before moving into the crowd of teens and the like minded club goers., leaving her alone once more._

 _She watched him disappear, before looking back to her drink. She thought for a few moments, and looked over to the mysterious stranger's drink and saw that it was half-full. Maybe the buzz made him want to go dance?_

 _She took another swish of her drink, only to find it empty. She looked at it for a moment, before her eyes turned to the drink that sat next her own._

 _A creepy thought in the back of her head made her wonder what the helpful man had been drinking._

 _She looked around, subtly searching for that male. Her slight inebriation wasn't helping matters, but she deemed the area "safe", and took the drink in hand and stared at it._

' _One taste, wouldn't be bad...right. It's just to check it for...bad mix.'_

 _She didn't even try to dignify the horrible logic behind that sentence, and simply took a sip._

 _She felt her lips pucker slightly from the sour taste, before it became a fruity flavor. She liccked her lips, mind on the taste, and never realized that she'd taken another drink before it was close to finished._

 _She felt a tap on her shoulder, and her mind and body froze._

' _Bloody 'ell!'_

 _Her widened eyes turning to her left, and she saw her sister standing there with a smirk on her face. The familiar purple shade lens looking back at her._

 _She felt her body tension drop immensely from the discovery._

 _Said two-toned blue hair having sister, was smirking at her, and Octavia didn't need to know that she was probably only saved from the sound of laughter by the loud music playing, and Vinyl's aversion to making noises from her mouth._

" _Vinyl! Don't do that!" she crowed to her sister, who just kept grinning at her, before pointing her finger at the drink in Octavia's hand._

 _The cellist's eyes went wide, as she looked down at the finished drink in her hand._

" _Oh, oh no," she stared, before she had an internal breakdown._

' _Oh my ggggggggoooooooooodddddddddddddd! What the hell was I thinkin'!'_

 _She looked to her left and right in distress, before she called over the bartender._

" _You! Tell me what he was drinking!" She needed this answered immediately. She saw Vinyl doing her utmost to stop her laughs from coming out, as looked towards her hand was pointing, and saw that she was pointing to a beer bottle. The barkeep was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, before he shrugged._

 _Another moment, and she was holding a copy of the drink she'd...tasted._

' _Wait, his wasn't full! I can't just say I asked for the barkeep to get him a refill!'_

 _She needed to make everything perfect, so he wouldn't suspect a thing._

 _She grabbed the alcoholic drink, and took several sips. She held the cup to eye length, and did her best to judge where it had been before._

' _Just a little more.' she brought it to her lips, the taste decorating her palette, before she heard a cough. She rolled her eyes, and held up a finger to the person, probably her sister, behind her._

" _One moment, it's almost right." she stated, before eying the drink once more, and nodding in satisfaction to herself. She felt a sense of triumph overcome her, or maybe it was alcohol, but she felt like all was right with the world._

 _Three taps to her shoulder, brought her gaze to her sister, who was gaping as she stared at a something to her left, her white face having a line of red running across the middle. Looking that way, she froze, as the same person she was trying to keep this from was staring at her and her sister with a raised eyebrow._

" _Grhk!" her voice failed her, as the man looked at her, mouth twitching at the corner slightly._

* * *

Octavia waved her hands at them, and they turned their heads back forward. She looked to her sister, and could hear the DJ muffling her laughter.

"Real funny, Vinyl. _Real_ funny." The girl with the custom made glasses, grinned. Itachi took off the headphones from his head. He set them around his neck, careful of the material of his dark blue shirt. He felt the cottony confines of his own black sweatpants rest against his legs, comfortably.

He looked down at the leftover slice of pizza on his plate, and picked it up. He was about to bring it up to his mouth, but quickly moved it, as Vinyl made her presence known.

Vinyl blinked behind her glasses, as she looked up, where Itachi's pizza now was, in his hand.

Itachi smiled at the self-mute, as she grinned up at him, and he found himself with a mouthful of Vinyl Scratch, her lips pressed against his. Octavia smiled at the action, before she allowed herself to lean more bodily against Itachi and enjoyed her pizza.

* * *

 _She coughed harshly, the smoke and heat drying out her mouth almost immediately, as she struggled to make her way out of the club._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this. Just a few pyrotechnics, nothing really serious. Then it all went wrong, because some dumbass with a beer bottle didn't think about staying AWAY from the "shiny lights"._

 _It had been a gig in the city. THE CITY! She didn't get those often, and so when one came up, she jumped ship almost immediately. Ponyville was all fine, and stuff, but the city was where you made it. She'd had a few of these, and the pay was always great. The people...could use a attitude adjustment for the most part, but if you knew who to avoid, it was great!_

 _She coughed once more, and held an arm to her mouth to protect her lungs from the smoke._

 _She limped as she tried to find her way towards some form of exit. Night, the smoke and the glowing lights of broken machinery weren't making it easy for her. She limped and tripped, she'd lost her glasses some time ago, so she didn't have to worry about losing what wasn't there._

 _She felt her vision get blurry, as she did her best to get back up. She looked at what tripped her, and wish she hadn't._

 _Burned, and crusty, but it was an obvious human limb. She'd have vomited, but she did her best to hold it in, she couldn't afford to focus on it. She had to...get...out._

 _She heard a crumbling sound, and looked up. Her red-purple irises reflecting the falling support beam of the club._

 _She used all her strength to dodge out of the way, and had to shield her face from the resulting cloud of dust and smoke._

 _She coughed again, and tried to focus on getting out, only to find that her mind couldn't focus._

' _Wha-what?' Her vision was blurry, her throat was dry and it was painful to breathe._

 _Was this how it ended? She gets few moments in the big time, and it ends on one of the best moments of her life?_

 _She hadn't even gotten to date, yet! She hadn't gotten to give Octy away at her wedding yet! Or their Joint wedding! It was a weird circumstance but it happened!_

 _She felt the heat encroaching on her legs, and a burning sensation, but she was too tired to do anything._

 _She could hear more crumbling, and couldn't muster the energy to see the, most likely, crumbling roof coming towards her._

 _She simply waited for it._

 _There was a crash, a tremendous sound that violated her eardrums. She wondered if heaven had headphones? Did they play Angelic remixes?_

 _There was a large amount of vibrations hitting her, as if someone had turned the bass to max, and reduced the treble._

 _She wasn't sure, but she knew the fires were still going, but she felt...shielded?_

 _Her vision was still foggy, but she tried to see what had happened._

 _She saw red tinted vision of, well, everything. Even some of the fires looked like a more vibrant shade of red. Looking down at her hand, nope not red tinted._

" _Vi..l..a...me.?" She looked around slowly, mind too suffocated to truly keep up._

 _The next moment, she felt herself getting picked-up. She looked up at whoever it was that was saving her, and could only make out a black, blobbish figure._

 _Though there was one thing, or a pair really, that stood out._

 _Red eyes, that shone like stars, that stared into her own._

" _...ight." She felt her mind fade from the world of the conscious._

* * *

"Keheheheh! I wasn't expecting for there to be a ferocious side to you!"

"K-Kisame! Please don't joke like that! I was so a-angry."

"It sounds like you needed the relief. All that bad chakra roaming your body, isn't good for you."

"Yeah, just like...snrk...Tree Hugger said."

She pouted from her place on the large man's right. Kisame glanced down at Fluttershy with a smirk, as Tree Hugger took finished her second helping of pizza, vegetarian of course. At their backs was the lone tree in the yard, and each of them simply conversed as they ate.

"Mah, you just need to accept that nature of yours. A little violence never killed anybody." _Here_ , was an unneeded thing for him to say. Ponyville was weird like that. The place was always teeming with positivity. Sure it had its down times, a certain Siren fiasco came to mind, but for the most part all good.

The butter colored girl simply pulled her lips into a line, as she looked down at her long aqua, nightdress. The long sleeves of the outfit doing its job to keep her protected from the slightly chilly outside air as she, Kisame and Tree Hugger, sat around the backyard.

The former shark man tapped her cheek, causing her to fume cutely. He rested his back against the tree, the black under armor top he wore resting snug against his large frame. He was in his dog print, dark blue pajama bottoms as well.

"Well I don't like it. I've been told that I need to be assertive sometimes," Kisame stared at her like she was mad, and she blushed. "...Okay, a lot, but I still shouldn't have done that!"

She'd remain firm in that regard.

Seeing this, Kisame allowed his smirk to drop slightly, before he crossed his arms in thought.

"He was chasing your rabbit." She blinked once, and nodded her head.

"Yes…?" Kisame continued.

"You told him to stop, and he didn't listen." She nodded slower this time, looking slightly uncomfortable as she remembered what happened.

"He didn't, kept doing what he was doing, and caught Angel. At which, you probably took up a pole or something," here she interrupted him.

"I actually had the wooden sword you lent me, oh," she realized exactly what she'd said, bringing her hands up to hide her embarrassed expression, and he grinned viciously.

"From there, you beat him till he saw Hell's gates, with what I taught you. Aheheheh, no?" Fluttershy wondered if maybe she could take back what she said.

"It sounds, to me, like you converted your kind energies to your passionate ones." The redheaded, dread wearing girl added, as she finished her food. A napkin crumbled into the paper plate she'd had. She folded her hands on her black yoga pants, her top covered by a form fitting, long-sleeve white shirt. Finishing off her look, was her usual yellow bandanna.

Fluttershy slowly allowed her hands to lower from her face, as she saw her two Others giving her proud looks, and it only caused her a feeling of conflicting elation.

Looking upwards in thought for a moment, Tree Hugger crossed her knees, before holding up both of her hands, making a circular shape with her fingers. Eyes closed as she allowed her mind to enter the cosmos of thought.

Both Kisame and Fluttershy looked at the nature activist. Fluttershy looked on in confusion, as Kisame scratched his cheek. The next moment saw the girl opening her eyes, before she got up and walked towards the "garden".

Reaching towards the herbs within, she looked for a moment, before her eyes shone. Both Kisame and Fluttershy walked by her, before crouching and seeing the selected plant in her hands.

She waved it at them, and Kisame could only grin, as the animal caretaker felt heat rush to her cheeks.

* * *

 _He stared down at the bloody bodies, that lay at his feet. Half naked, beaten bloody, and sometimes a combination of both, he didn't care for them._

 _These kind of guys...They were truly the most sickening sort. No sense of facing someone up front. They preyed on weak prey, and sought gratification from doing so._

 _That thought caused him to turn his head over to the side, as he looked at a trio of teens who lay in the middle of the alleyway backstreet._

 _Two males and one female. The males were beaten to the point of unconsciousness, and the would possibly have some form of trauma once they got checked into a hospital._

 _The girl though..._

 _He stared at the naked form of the lone female. The two males had tried to protect it seemed, but in the end they were dealt with, and she was reached._

 _Her eyes were unfocused, as she stared skyward, drool slipping from the edge of her mouth. Her clothes were ripped, for obvious reasons and the smell of drugs and sex tinted the space they all occupied._

 _He grunted, as he walked over to the victimized party. He checked over the males first, not grimacing when he noticed that some of the bruises were definitely pretty severe, but they'd live._

 _Once done with them, he walked the short distance to the most brutalised party, and kneeled down to check her over._

 _He looked her over, and grimaced at the "markings" he found on her skin. That not including the bruises around her neck, nor some of the abuse marks near her lower region. He felt an anger spike from the back of his mind, urging him to simply end the life of the rapists._

" _Ur...rgk…" His eyes snapped towards her face, as he heard her._

 _She seemed to twitch slightly, as she came down from whatever substance might have injected into her, and he could only stare as she shakily reached up an arm towards him._

 _Whether it was a misguided attempt to reach for something that wasn't there, or to actually reach for him, he regarded her for a moment._

 _Hesitantly, he reached out a hand, and grasped her shaking one. Her eyes, dilated as they were, seemed to slowly move, as they focused on him. He wasn't sure what to say, or even do. He'd never been in a situation such as this. He'd seen plenty of the atrocities that had happened in the world, but this was his first time of dealing with a situation such as this._

 _So all he could do was kneel, and wait. Her eyes meeting his._

 _Even in the emptiness of night, he waited. When the sirens sounded off in the distance he waited. When the paramedics found him, he'd still been waiting, and ignoring the ring of his phone, as he kept eye contact with a girl who seeked all comfort she could._

* * *

They'd gotten a tent, and set it up in the back. It was one of the few things that Kisame kept here at the Shinobi Mansion, considering he didn't live here.

It was specially designed to act like a tepee hut, and had three holes in the top for inhalation.

Kisame had set about fixing it up, as he saw Fluttershy help grind the medicinal herb with Tree Hugger.

Once all three were done their activities, they entered the large hut. It was easily able to handle all three of them. Heck, it was easily able to handle two of himself, and then some.

Which was kind of the point.

He looked over at the **Mizu Bunshin** currently enclosing Fluttershy as she sat in between his legs, back to the clone's chest.

Kisame himself, currently sat as well, as Tree Hugger allowed herself to fall into place between his own legs. Her back meeting his chest, he caught the slight shudder as she relaxed, and frowned slightly. Fluttershy and his other clone watched as well, matching expressions on their faces.

Doing the best he could, he allowed his chakra to move about his body, just barely coming to the surface of his skin. The vibrant energy of his thrumming against the girl in his encroachment.

Tree Hugger felt the familiar efforts of her beloved, and allowed her body to fully relax, but not before a slight downturn of the lips was formed.

He leaned over slightly to give a kiss to her temple, and she could only give him a strained smile in appreciation of the effort.

They all hoped that this would change with the coming session, even if only for the duration of the high. Even now, the damage still lingered, but they were doing their best.

The herbs for the body, and the support for the soul.

He laid on his bed as his plate, now devoid of pizza, was folded to the side and put on his night stand.

"Okay, just like this, and CAUGHT! Hah, I knew it. All calculations pointed to the monster being just weak enough to be trapped!"

"...You do know that it'll show, once it's weak enough, right?"

"I-I do! It's just that, I want to make sure that we don't over do it like last time." He felt three gazes going his way, and sighed.

"I told you I wasn't any good at video games." He grumbled, just as a certain pink haired girl sidled up to his side. The scent of sweets filled his nose, and he opened his mouth almost mechanically, before he found his mouth filled with chocolate-y goodness.

He closed his eyes, as he munched on the sweet, before he licked his lips as he finished.

'Damn that was good.' Obito thought, as he opened his eyes, and looked to Pinkie.

She grinned, as she set the plate off to the other nightstand. The next moment, she took up the position on his bed, with her head next to his on his pillow.

His room had had a large circular King Sized bed. Mostly due to the fact, that Obito's sleeping habits tended to have him extending out, and he hated having his arms and legs hanging off his bed ends.

It also was great for when his girls were over, and they all wanted to crowd him.

'Kakashi, Rin, I fear I may have fallen into a life of debauchery.' He jokingly thought, as he felt the back of Aria's head rest against his chest, as she lay slightly diagonal to him. The former-immortal was currently decked out in a soft looking dark turquoise sweater, that came all the way down to her knee, under which was a pair of dark pink pantyhose.

Twilight was quickly resetting her glasses, as she adjusted herself near his uplifted right knee. The girl from Crystal Prep wore her purple shirt, with a picture of a beaker on it, and sweatpants combo like the best of them. She fidgeted, a slip of her tongue coming from the corner of her mouth.

Pinkie picked up her own PlusStation Mita, before the three were at it again. The pink girl herself was set in a teal and yellow, opaque night top, and shorts. Her hair all over the place like usual, as she smiled brightly at the game in her hands.

The former container to the Juubi was quick to look at him nightstand, where another Mita was left, before simply ignoring it and watching them play. His own form was decked out in a form-fitting, long sleeve dark purple top. He had black tights going down his legs, over which he wore a pair of dark blue shorts with orange lining.

Watching them all play, made him smile, as Pinkie had her back laying on one of his arms. Idly bringing up a hand to comb through the volume of her hair, he looked up to the ceiling in thought.

'I seriously do wonder if I deserve this life.' He couldn't help it, honestly. He'd done things beyond comprehension, for the sake of a cause, that in the end, wasn't even worth it. He was shown the "light" at the end, before he woke up here. A 8-year old version of his former self, in some sort of orphanage, besides a few of the others.

'It still doesn't make sense. Why did I, above anyone else like Kakashi, get another chance at life?' He would have continued this train of thought, had he not noticed a slight shift from his right side.

Tilting his head in that direction, black eyes met baby blue, before he got a quick press of the lip from Pinkie. He didn't resist, but he did mentally whine when she pulled away. Looking at her, eyebrow raised, she smiled before making sure to snuggle back into the crook of his right shoulder.

* * *

 _He felt groggy. Slow, sluggish, every other word synonymous with the idea of not wanting to wake up._

 _Which made a lot of sense, all things considered._

 _He did just get hit by a car._

 _Ten-year-old Obito Uchiha groaned, as his mind finally focused on the fact that he was very much ALIVE, and breathing. He could hear sounds, beeping ones, and assumed that he was in a hospital room somewhere._

' _Headache, because of course.' His mind was definitely rattled; he wasn't forming great sentences. Much less, coherent ones._

 _He groaned again, as he tried to turn over, and felt a hard set of substances on his left side. Blinking some, now that he thought about it, he felt pressure on his head as well as his chest._

" _He craned his neck in a surveying fashion, and saw that he had a cast on both his leg and arm. He felt the bandages around his head and torso, and blinked again._

" _Wow I REALLY got fucked up." The ten year said, only to hear a gasp, as he turned his head towards the door. Standing there was a girl around his age, maybe a year or two younger, with curly pink hair._

 _She held her hands to her mouth, and looked at him in shock._

" _You said a bad word." He blinked at her, mind coming back to him when he realized who this was._

" _Oh...Uh, are you okay?" She looked at him in shock, before he found his face full of pink skin and blue eyes._

" _OhmyGosh, are you okay?!" He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, before he remembered WHERE he was._

 _Chuckling sheepishly, he tried to reach back to scratch his head, only to come up short. He winced, as he realized what he tried to do with his bandaged arm, before sighing._

" _It's fine, I'm just happy to know you're okay. Wasn't really thinking about anything else, when I realized who you were." He chuckled slightly, causing her to look at him weirdly, before her poofy hair began to deflate._

 _He stared at the phenomenon, before noticing her sad expression._

" _Wait, wait, don't be sad. I'm fine, see!" Obito made a show of waving his less injured arm at her._

" _But you wouldn't be here, if I wasn't in the road." This caused him to grimace, arm back on his side. He turned his gaze towards the sad girl, before he let out an irritated breath._

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Just forget it!" She jumped back in shock, as Obito gave her a funny look._

" _Don't worry about it! You want to make it up to me? Make some sweets, I could definitely use that." He knew what hospital food was like, and Kami help him if he was going to be subjected to THAT, without some sort of back-up._

 _He honestly wasn't expecting her to really do anything. He'd said it, but he wasn't making her obligated to it._

" _Alright then! I'll make you the most biggest, most squiggly iced, poppy popper cake EVER!" She announced, to him, causing the Uchiha to blink._

 _Right then the door was busted open by the form of a certain blond boy with spiky hair, and a girl around Obito's age with a bland expression and dull lavender hair._

" _Obito what the hell happened?!" Naruto yelled, causing the bedridden Uchiha to sigh before a smile was on his lips and he answered the blonde._

" _Oh you know…"_

* * *

He smiled once more, as he watched the girls finish their quest.

Aria stretched for a moment, the comfy confines of her sweater moving ever so slightly against her figure, leaving Obito to enjoy the view. She looked back at him, seeing him stare, and felt her own cheeks flush brightly.

She didn't stop stretching until she was satisfied, though.

* * *

 _She saw him come into the eating place, dressed casually as would be expected, when one entered these kinds of places._

 _She'd invited him here, if only to get something off her chest, and if possible to have him make her something more than a friend._

 _But that came_ after _the first thing._

 _She was dressed in a short-sleeved, white dress shirt. Around her waist was a tied up sweater, and on her bottoms she had on jean shorts. She'd worn her normal boots, and thigh high socks, though._

 _He noticed her, as she waved him down, and came to sit down in front of her seat._

 _A pair of blue jeans on his legs, and an orange shirt, with a fan print on it, covered his top. She'd seen the white sneakers he wore coming in, so she had him all figured out._

" _You called me Aria?" He stared at her, eyes showing the confusion he probably felt._

 _She felt a knot form in her stomach, but nodded her head. Her normal pigtails in place, and moving about._

" _Y-yeah, I did. I wasn't bothering you, right?" She hoped not, and he looked at her a little more before chuckling._

" _No, It's fine. I was just hanging out with Pinkie, and her sister today." The former-immortal nearly choked._

 _Was he already passed on-No stop. It doesn't matter...it doesn't. First comes first._

" _Oh...Not that that's bad or anything! I just mean "Oh" as in," as she rambled, he quirked an eyebrow upward._

" _Aria, is something wrong?" The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, his expression showing concern._

 _Concern for_ her _._

 _She felt her cheeks burn, as she looked down at her fisted hands, before she took a big inhale and let it out._

" _I'm fine. I'm just not used to this." Another eyebrow raise, and she couldn't help but chuckle at how amusing it looked on him._

" _Not use to what?" Here came the first part._

" _I...I wanted to thank you." He blinked, but she continued._

" _Even after what happened that day, you still decided to help us. Even after Sasuke blew up, even after we hurt your loved ones, you still held out a helping hand." Obito actually looked slightly taken aback, as he brought a finger up to scratch his cheek._

" _I'm not going to say it WASN'T a big deal, but I, WE, didn't do what we did to get thanked." He looked at her, and smiled slightly._

" _It was the right thing to do."_

 _She looked at him, as he said this, before her cheeks burned red. She looked away in embarrassment._

" _That was cheesy." He chuckled sheepishly, but stopped, as she spoke again._

" _But, there's nothing wrong with cheesy sometimes." Obito looked at her, head tilted, as she turned back to face him. Cheeks burning a bright red, but she grinned a beautiful grin._

 _They ate, as they WERE at a cafe, after all._

 _After finishing, Aria watched as Obito paid the bill, and couldn't help but realize something. Something that had her face heating to dangerous heights._

' _Was this a date?!' Her mind in a frenzy, she barely heard Obito speak, before she fumbled with her words._

" _Uh-huh?!" The "Scar"-marked Uchiha looked at her, with another raised eyebrow._

" _I said, are you ready to go?" She blinked, but quickly nodded her head in the affirmative._

 _Leaving the place, they walked wherever, with Aria leading._

' _Where am I supposed to go from here?' She hadn't thought this far ahead, really._

 _She thanked him, so now…she had to pop the question. She swallowed._

" _So where are we-" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him off in the direction of a nearby park._

 _Once they were in a decent distance, she let him go and then looked at him._

" _There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." She started._

* * *

Once she was done with her "show", she turned back to see Twilight staring intensely at her screen. Rolling her eyes, she spoke up.

"Okay! Time to get down to the main game!" She announced dramatically, raising a small cartridge in her hand.

Obito, Pinkie and Twilight, all stared at the item in her hands, only for Obito to grimace.

"...I have opinions."

"Opinions denied!" Aria stated, causing his head to slump.

Ugh, Zario Party 10. His worst nightmare. Worst part was, it became cross-platform.

He couldn't even use the excuse of not having a system for it.

 _ **A Little Time Later...**_

"Wow…"

"I didn't even think it was physically possible."

"Obito you _really really_ , should not play this game again."

Said Uchiha was currently curled up in a cocoon of his sheets, as the screen on all four of their handhelds.

 _Princess Kiwi: 9 Stars 65 Coins 20 Games Won_ _ **Victor**_

 _Boshi: 3 Stars 5 Coins 6 Games Won_

 _Zario: 6 Stars 65 Coins 10 Games Won_

 _Falzer: -1 Stars 0 Coins 0 Games Won_

"..." They could only stare. Well, the three girls did, but Obito was currently curled up in his Shame Cocoon.

Aria could only shake her head.

'I don't understand how you can get _negative_ stars in a ZARIO game! It doesn't make even a bit of sense!'

While the eldest of three sisters pondered this, Pinkie seemed to disappear, as she went to get to Obito his comfort food.

Obito for his part, just wanted to allow his cocoon to comfort him, but was interrupted by a tap from the side by a lavender colored hand.

Looking he saw Twilight there, fiddling with her fingers, before she looked up at him with a bright red blush.

He thought for a moment, before he smirked at her, his slight funk debunked as he unfurled his cocoon. It didn't get really far, as Twilight quickly made her way into it, and he allowed the sheets to just lay around them. The sheets just barely around his own shoulders, as Twilight sat in his lap, the rest of the linen covers pooling by his legs.

Obito made a quick gesture with his hands, before they went back to holding Twilight. HIS Twilight.

* * *

 _He trekked the way through the forested areas, mindful of any more creatures that may have wanted to attack them should they get the chance. He snorted at the thought though._

" _Snorting" definitely fit this new form of his, he couldn't help but think, as he looked down his muzzle. The large wings twitching along his back, every so often, with each hoofstep. His hair coming down his face, parted by that long horn of his._

 _Coming to a stop, he looked at the dark blue, almost black, fur that adorned his hoof, before speaking to those with him._

" _We'll rest here for a bit, so take a rest you two." He said to his back, as he sat on his haunches. He heard the sounds of clumsy hoofsteps, before something fell to his side. Looking down at the dark purple horse, with raven like wings, a long horn of the same color as her coat, and a glowing mask like coating around her eyes, Obito shook his head. Turning it to the side of the "Winged Unicorn", he saw that purple and green dragon whelp crawling up to meet them._

 _Said whelp sat down, before turning his head the Uchiha's way._

" _Where do you think we are Obito?" The Uchiha thought on that for a moment, before looking back at the puppy turned drake._

" _I think we're in Equestria. Guys welcome to the, apparently, land of ponies, magic and friendship. Twilight's portals brought us here." The said dark coated Winged Unicorn looked around in wonder, before remembering the whole reason they were here._

 _Head falling to her chest, as a few sniffles escaped her. Spike and Obito looked at her in concern, before the former human found herself embraced around the foreleg by Spike._

" _It wasn't your fault." She had several very harshly worded opinions about that, but she knew what he was trying to do. She brought the former puppy into a hug, holding him close as she cried._

 _She cried some more, at the stupidity of her actions, only to jump slightly when she felt a wing folded over her form. Teary eyes looked over to the male Winged Unicorn on her left, his dark eyes always forward in vigilance._

" _It's going to take time. You feel guilty, right?" She nodded her head at his question, tears falling, and he nodded himself. "Then don't beat yourself up, too much over this. Look at it this way, you finally get to look at this magic you wanted to see so much." He saw her grimace._

" _I wanted to study it. I didn't want_ this _." He pulled her and Spike closer, before bringing his chin to rest slightly on her temple. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, as Spike just enjoyed the moment."_

 _At that very instance, there was a sound, as something chose to land in front of them._

 _Obito immediately stood on his four hooves in attention. His eyes narrowed, as the form of another horse, one with dark blue armor and an obscuring helmet, made themselves known._

 _This one looked like a pegasus, no horn on her head, as she looked at them in shock, before they narrowed in suspicion._

" _Who are you?" She questioned, as she looked at Twilight and Spike, before she turned her head to Obito and froze._

 _The Uchiha had snuck up on her, mindful of his own hooves, towering over the pegasus. He bore down on her with his Sharingan eyes, catching her in a trance._

 _He interrogated her, using a genjutsu to make the process more seamless, before he made her bring them to where her "Mistress Nightmare" lay._

 _They walked, seeing as neither of them knew how to fly with these appendages of theirs._

 _When they made it to the castle, they could already hear something going on inside. The illusioned mare shook her head, as he broke the illusion, and pushed forward._

" _Wha? Where? Hey! You can't-!" He pushed on anyway, and the doors gave way to a curious sight._

 _All those who were making noise behind the doors, turned to the entering Uchiha and froze at the sight of him. Twilight moved behind him, Spike near her, and they too froze at the sight before them._

 _Two more Winged Unicorns stood there stunned, as a familiar looking dragon floated in chains, gaped at them._

 _The ponies all around the two, dressed in regalia in the bearing of a crescent moon stared in astonishment, as Uchiha made his presence known._

 _Obito didn't allow the shock of seeing another Twilight, one with lighter fur and no extra pigments, to reach his face. He turned his gaze over from the Twilight alternate, to the sole other Winged Unicorn in the room._

" _Would someone like to tell me, where the hell I am?"_

* * *

By the time Aria noticed them, she felt a twitch develop in her brow. Twilight giggled at the expression of irritation, before smirking as Aria was soon wound up in the arms of another Obito, with an "Eek!".

The copy,soon situated himself on the bed cross-legged, with Aria in his own lap, the girl's face burning. She was about to turn and give him a piece of her mind for scaring her, only to be put to silence by a quick press of the lips.

It took all of a moment for the pigtailed girl to forget why she was angry. It took another moment for her take a decisive turn, as she really started pressing the clone for that kiss. The two dipping to the side as she presumably "frenched" it.

Obito looked on for a moment, seeing Twilight look at it with a slight rise of red to her own cheeks, before she found herself bereft of her glasses. She saw Obito shake them in front of her face, before turning to put them on his nightstand.

The former Juubi container turned back to her, only to find that Twilight's skin had darkened down a notch, and a slight glow shone around her eyes. He blinked, as she smiled hungrily at him, before he found himself knocked bodily backwards, back on the bed, as a smirking Twilight towered over him on all fours.

He didn't resist, it was funner that way, but he did say a simple line.

"Midnight?" Her hungry smile turned vicious, before his lips were besieged.

Pinkie skipped down to the kitchen, passing the interesting sight of Naruto and Sasuke now missing shirts, with their Others smirking around them.

She skipped to the kitchen doors, and bypassed them. Never noticing the Obito clone behind her, who caught a quick glance at the show going on in the living room, before following after the Pink girl, closing the kitchen doors behind himself.

Pinkie never noticed when he'd gotten behind her, as she reached up to the cabinets for some supplies. She squeaked when she felt the arms wrap around her midsection. She giggled, when she was spun around, and placed, sitting, on the counter top. She then leered, when she found her body's "exits" blocked off by a pair of arms holding onto the marble counter.

Not like she was planning on running, oh no.

Obito's clone stared into her eyes, and grinned. She grinned right back, before the clone found his collar clenched in her hands, and both gave themselves over to the kiss that followed.

When the clone started groping, she smiled into the kiss and shivered in delight.

Naruto found his mouth gaping as he found their collective life points reduced to 4000 by a single turn.

Sasuke was just as irate, as the blonde was dumbfounded.

"How?! I thought you were supposed to be the _lucky one_." Naruto turned to him with a face of irritated bemusement.

"That's in POKER. This, _this?!_ " The Uzumaki pointed to the game in front of them. "This is a whole game of nonsense! Life Points? Trap Cards? Burn Decks? Overlay? Synchro? I don't even know anymore! Whose dumb idea was this anyway?!"

Sasuke proceeded to slap the blonde behind the back of the head.

"It was YOURS, YOU IDIOT!"

The six girls around them, looked on in unhidden amusement. Trixie and Adagio smirked, the magician in her white and blue pajama set, adorned with stars, leaning over the back of the couch with the middle child of three sisters. The two overlooked the cards in Sunset's and Sonata's hands.

Rainbow and Applejack laughed themselves silly, on the floor. The cowgirl in the blue full body, single suit pajamas, with apple prints, wiped a tear from her eye.

"Squealing Hogs! I didn't think someone could suck at Mu-Ji-Oh!"

Sunset and Sonata, on the other hand, were in the seats opposite the two boys. Cards in their hands, as they looked on with smiles. Sonata wearing a Spaghetti string top, a mix of pink and magenta, and a pair of short shorts over a pair of dark brown pantyhose.

Naruto and Sasuke had started this game, for fun. Nothing wrong with that. Correction, Trixie and Adagio had MADE them start this game out of fun, and then turned it into some perverse display of carnal needs, and stripteases.

The two boys, were currently without their shirts. The blonde's long sleeve gone, and revealing the white tank tops that the two wore beneath them.

"Naruto do something!"

"Like what?!"

"I don't know! Something! They haven't even lost a single Life Point!" It was true.

Sunset currently sat there chuckling herself, while Sonata had somehow gained them an additional 2000, causing them to rest at 10000. The former Siren was smiling at Naruto, as if she'd done nothing wrong, and the blonde wish she'd been at least a bit more smug.

How shameful.

"Trixie knew doing this would be a good idea." The magician stated, with a closed eyed smile, as she Hi-5'd Adagio.

"We'd never be able to beat them with normal card games. So what better than a Children's Card Game?" the orange and yellow haired one stated.

Trixie was a mistress of tricks and sleight-of-hand, but even she couldn't say she was lucky, or slick enough, to beat the blonde at a game of chance.

Had to even the playing field after all.

* * *

" _And now, the Great and Powerful Trixie, will make her assistant, DISAPPEAR!"_

 _This was the final stand. The last set up, for the Grand Young Magician Competition. The sixteen-year-old, blue girl was not going to lose!_

 _The crowd roared, as she presented herself in front of them. Her leotard, dress shirt, and magician's coat, all in place. Wand in hand, she waved it over to her associate, the blonde with the whisker marks, grumbling, as he sat there on stage dressed in a lion costume._

" _I have a very long list of words to say to you." Trixie didn't let her facade fall, but she whispered back to him._

" _And TRIXIE has a photo of you, messing up the setting of the Drama Club's Hamlet Rehearsal." He felt his ire grow._

" _No one can prove that. I still say you lying." She smiled "sweetly" at him. It was so saccharine, and fake, he felt his teeth about to fall out._

" _Am I?" He stared at her for a moment, before he stomped away._

" _Let's just get this over with."_

 _He walked over to center stage, eyes dead to the world, as he presented himself to the audience._

" _Now Trixie would like for the audience to count along with her!" The crowd created even more noise, as she held up her hand._

" _ONE!"_

 _Naruto focused on the world around him, the exuberance of the crowd filling him. He grinned._

" _TWO!"_

 _Trixie could feel the energy flowing from the audience, as she raised her wand sky high._

" _THREE!"_

 _She swung the wand downward, and prompted for the switch underneath, but froze when it jammed. There were two switches underneath the wand. One for the smoke machines, the blonde had his friend Shisui set up, and another that was connected to a switch at the bottom of the stage._

 _Naruto was enveloped by a pop of smoke, but she could feel the stiff button for the latch, refuse to go down._

' _No…' This couldn't happen, things were going so well._

 _As the smoke began to clear, she felt herself slump as she waited for the blonde to be revealed._

 _Naruto from within the smokescreen, knew something was wrong when he hadn't fallen through the floor. He couldn't hear the latch opening, nor feel it._

 _He sat there for a moment, before he grinned a large grin._

 _Time for some real "magic"._

 _When the crowd saw the blonde, come from the smoke, they were disappointed. Trixie didn't look up when she heard the murmurs of the letdown. She DID look up, when the crowd started gasping in disbelief._

 _She did too, when she saw it. No, not IT, THEM._

 _The lion costume wearing blonde, had stepped out of the smoke, with 7 other copies. He looked around confused, before looking to each of his doppelgangers._

" _Oh man, it seemed like the Great and Powerful Trixie, casted the wrong spell!" One said, while the others looked to each other, before grinning._

" _I can't believe it."_

" _I'm seeing double!"_

" _Triple!"_

" _Whatever comes after Triple!"_

" _She's amazing!"_

" _She's powerful!"_

" _She's the Great and Powerful!"_

 _The original blonde looked to the crowd, before the clones dispersed into large columns of colored smoke. He slipped over to the disbelieving Trixie's side, and whispered._

" _Play along."_

" _She's the Great," Naruto started._

" _And POWERFUL!" Trixie continued, a shine in her eyes._

" _ **TRIXIE!**_ _" They announced together, and the crowd went wild. Cheers, roars, whistles and the like blurted from the audience, as the two took a bow, and left backstage._

 _Trixie couldn't believe her ears, as the crowd continued to cheer. Looking to her left, as Naruto began to remove the costume, revealing him in a white tank top, and grey shorts._

 _He let the disguise pool around his ankles,_

" _Whew, that thing is stuffy!" He stated, before turning to girl who had tears in her eyes._

 _He smiled._

" _Congratulations." The kiss he received, definitely shocked him._

* * *

"Ya'll can still give up." Applejack supplied, causing the blonde former-ninja to squawk at her.

"Give up? Give UP?! Naruto Uzumaki gives in to NO ONE!" His now bare feet, stomping dramatically on the chair arm, pointing down at the farmer.

Rainbow smirked, as she saw Sasuke also removing his socks, before tossing them to the pile of both of the males' clothes. Eying up the Uchiha with obvious intent. She couldn't help but notice that he just so happened to see her looking, and he ran a hand through his hair in fake frustration.

She'd never admit that she liked his hair, but if he was offering. That frazzled, bedhead hair look.

Mmm, yummy.

"Come on, Naruto. Trixie surely, this/ is enough Strip Card Games?" Sunset tried to calm the blonde, before turning to the ones who started this whole mess.

* * *

 _She sighed, as she wiped another set of sweat off her forehead. She looked at her work over the front of the school, and groaned._

 _Consequences, and all that._

 _She actually stopped for a moment, and looked back on what she was doing. No one said repentance would be easy, but this kind of work was definitely not factored in._

 _She went back to work._

 _It'd been all of two weeks since her…"episode"._

 _She remembered the she-demon she'd became, and shivered._

 _She remembered the power. The magic coursing through her veins, and the imagination of what to do with it._

 _She stopped herself. She couldn't be that person anymore. She couldn't go back, anyway. Not now._

 _Not like this._

 _She focused more on her work, ignoring the students who passed her, and sneered._

 _She'd deserved it. Humans seemed to have an affinity for grudges, that most ponies didn't have._

 _It only took her now, being in this situation, to know it._

 _She continued the last bit of the entrance, never hearing the steps behind her, before there was a sound of someone speaking._

" _What the hell happened to the front of the school? Why are YOU fixing it? What did I miss?" She froze, she remembered that voice._

 _Turning around slowly, she saw that it was indeed Sasuke Uchiha. He blinked seeing her, and couldn't help but narrow his eyes._

" _Sunset Shimmer?" She flinched at the bite, beneath the name call. Getting to her feet, clothes slightly messy from the masonry, she looked away from him, as he stared at her._

" _Hehe, hey Sasuke...Um," she tried a friendly hello, and watched as he blinked in confusion._

" _What, no it doesn't matter." He shook his head, before continuing to walk past her, only to be stopped by her._

" _Sasuke?" She watched him stop in place, before he turned back to her. He rose an eyebrow, and she rubbed the fabric of the heavy duty smock and cover she wore._

" _Listen, there was a lot of things that happened in the past month. There are things I think...You need to hear." His eyes narrowed, before he was up and in front of her face._

" _What. Did. You. Do?" She could feel the threat beneath his words, and let out a shuddering breath, before explaining._

 _As she spoke, they heard the bell ring, but he paid it no mind. He listened to her story, and had to make sure no emotion showed on his face, as she recounted EVERYTHING._

" _...And that's it." She finished, and awaited his judgement._

 _Sasuke mulled over what she said, face impassive._

 _She'd done a few things that had him VERY pissed. He'd warned her from before, that she'd almost be beyond helping. At the same time, in the end she didn't really do anything in the end._

 _In the less technical sense, it was only because she FAILED._

" _You have a heavy road ahead of you Sunset." He spoke from the locker he was leaned on._

 _The all-around school bully, looked at him with a sneer._

" _Whatever Uchiha. Go and lay with your girlfriend. I have things to do." She'd planned on going on her own way, but found her path obstructed._

 _When had he-_

" _I'm going to give you a chance Sunset. You can still stop this needless attitude. You can still get on everyone's good side, but YOU need to be the one to make the first step."_

 _She actually stopped to consider his words, but shook it off. Nonsense._

 _She continued to walk around him, but he still spoke._

" _I'm going to be gone. The lot of us will be, Don't do something you'll regret Sunset. You still have the chance to grab that hand." With that he left, her watching his back._

 _She stared, and look down at her own hand, before scrunching up her face, and stomping down the hallway._

 _All lies, and nonsense. She didn't need FRIENDS, she needed POWER._

 _She looked at him as he looked away from her, to the destroyed high school symbol._

 _She heard him sigh._

" _You strictly did the exact opposite of what I said." She flinched at this._

" _I know, but-" She stopped at his held up hand. Looking at her, he brought it down._

" _I should reprimand you. I should threaten you. I should be doing so many things right now Sunset, but do you know what I'm going to do?" She let her head fall, but brought it back up when a hand entered her vision._

 _She saw that that hand was from Sasuke, and the Uchiha looked at her with a slight of emotion._

" _I'm going to give you a chance." The younger of two said, a smile touching his lips. She stared at the hand._

 _This time she took it._

* * *

Trixie made a show of cleaning her nails.

"All I, Trixie, stated was the rules and terms. You have to get _them_ ," she pointed to Naruto and Sasuke, "to give up. It's out of Trixie's hands." She shrugged, all the while eying up her Other, as the blonde raged.

Sunset turned back to Sasuke, and sent him a pleading look. The Uchiha kept lock with her for a moment, before he sighed.

"Naruto, we might have to forfeit." Naruto turned to the Uchiha, the over the top betrayed look leaving the Uchiha unmoved.

"You want to _what_?" Sasuke gave him a frustrated look.

"We're outmatched. We're at 4000 LP." The blonde looked at him, his face scrunched up, before looking at the opposition. Sonata waved over from her place across from him, cross her heart. Sunset was looking slightly sheepish, as she held up her hand full of Mu-Ji-Oh cards. He could see Trixie and Adagio behind the two egging them on, causing him to grit his teeth.

"Naruto we only have two more pieces of clothing left, before we're in our boxers. 2000 LP a piece, remember? I don't doubt that they'll somehow be able to give us an extra 2000, just let it go." The blonde looked horribly conflicted, before he pouted.

Applejack pitched in.

"Come on, just do it, and Ah'll make ya some treats to make up fer it." His will to keep going broke, before he, with GREAT reluctance, laid a hand over his deck. Sasuke followed suit, not too long after.

"Awww, come on Sasuke. Was a little bit of skin, too much?" Adagio teased, bringing the Uchiha's attention to her. He gave her a "oh really" look.

"The last time I "showed a little bit of skin" we didn't leave the house." She grinned at him, a little bit of red dusting the cheeks of all around.

"Oh please, it's not like we had anywhere to be that day."

"We had _Finals._ "

"Trixie is very disappointed, but it's still a win in her favor." Sonata looked to her sister Other, and looked back at the spiky haired blonde of the group, before cheering.

"Yes, 'Gangbang Night'!" This caused all conversation to stop cold, as Sonata's face went red in the realization of her slip of the tongue. All the girls in the room burned a shade of red so bright, the room was shaded the color.

Itachi's group in the angled couch broke out into a fit of coughing, as Octavia seemed to just flip over the end of the couch, with Vinyl trying and failing to NOT let out a noise.

Nagato's group all did a spit take, as this information came out. Fleetfoot looking beyond scandalized, while Lightning Dust was doing her best to retain her ability to breath. Nagato simply stood up, and exited the room with a "Nope".

There was crash from the kitchen as the doors were swung open. A disheveled, half-naked Obito looked around in great interest, as he was followed by a just-as-disheveled looking Pinkie. The girl adjusting her skirt slightly.

Naruto just looked horrified, his own face red to a neon degree, before he slammed both of his hands into his face. Sasuke's own face was red, as well, but he had the most satisfied looking smirk known to man. He turned said smirk towards his blonde brother in all but blood.

"Making some REAL good use of those clones." Naruto shot him a glare that could burn through granite, before he slowly turned his head in the direction of the girls, and tried to hide his gaze from them.

Trixie was burning bright herself, but the goofy look she held, was all they needed to see.

Adagio's own countenance should not be described, but Naruto had a feeling there'd be a grilling tonight. Rainbow put "ROFL" to good use, as she wheezed at the misspoken admittance.

"I-I, bwahahahaha! I can't!"

Sunset's face seemed to outright beat her hair color, as she turned to the horribly blushing blue haired girl next to her.

"Holy shit." Her expletive was well earned.

He caught eyes with AppleJack, and she did nothing but bring that Stetson hat of hers, down on her face.

* * *

 _They sat on the bed besides the young girl, Apple Bloom looking to both Naruto and Applejack._

" _So...Are ya'll gonna tell me or…?" They looked to one another, the blonde former ninja scratching the back of his head._

" _Well, it's kind of like…" He looked to eldest sister in the room for help. Applejack looking just as uncomfortable as Naruto was._

" _It's like...feeling the time is right. You're too young fer this! Why are we explaining….explainin'" The girl with the Stetson looked like she was about to have a meltdown._

 _Apple Bloom still finished for her._

" _Sex…?" She supplied, with all the innocence of one who knew nothing of the deep dark depravity of the act. Both older teens locked up, before they turned to one another._

" _ **Uh…**_ _" They both stumbled._

 _Passing by the front of Apple Bloom's door, Big Mac looked in, and chuckled hard. Both other blondes in the room looked at him, with glares that could melt diamonds._

" _Now Apple Bloom, Ah'm sure, they would be happy to explain it to ya, in GREAT detail." They looked at him, horrified, as the small girl smiled in excitement._

" _Really?!" The eldest Apple sibling, smiled, digging their hole deeper._

" _O' course." The little girl beamed up at him, before retrieving something from behind her._

" _So they could explain this?" All teens froze, as the littlest in the room brought out, what was effectively, a gravure magazine._

" _ **Grrk!**_ _" All three blondes nearly choked, as she flipped it open to some random page, and opened it out to them._

 _They could say nothing coherent, as she spoke._

" _I found this thing, and I wondered what "sex" is. What's "BDSM"? Does it have something to do with all the straps?" The magazine was quickly ripped from her hand, and she cried a "hey!"._

" _Apple Bloom, where'd you even find something like this? I know yer getting...curious, but why_ this? _" Applejack was trying to understand._

" _I found it in our trash. I was taking out the garbage, and it was on the floor." Big Mac froze, as all three other occupants in the room, turned to him._

" _Uh...Well...that is…" But the little teen wasn't done._

" _It's not like the one Applejack's got in her room," The said girl froze, face burning bright. "I found when I was doing Spring cleaning, and there were so many belts. There was a "Toys" section, and when I looked I saw nothing but cow prods, whips and candles. None of them things 're toys."_

 _That day Naruto learned many a thing about AJ. Things that a man should learn when they're farther along with their Others, or married._

" _Also what's a butt plug?"_

…

* * *

"Girls," Adagio stood up, face burning, but serious. "It's time we had some girl talk."

The night was still young.

 _ **~Part 1 Finished~**_

 _ **Holy shiet, that was long as F***. All said, and done, this was a blast to write. I had plenty of fun making up this little story for you guys.**_

 _ **There was so much more, that I wanted to add, but in the end, I cut it short. It was getting TOO long, for my taste. It wasn't even supposed to be this long, but then I started those little segments of memories, to show some of the interactions, and well...It bloated.**_

 _ **Y'all should be getting so used to that word, by this point, huh?**_

 _ **Oh well, this part one still counts as an omake, so I'm gonna work on the last chappie of TCL when I have time. That should be, by far, a million times easier to write. Considering that I don't need to worry about continuity of this sort. Plus, less romances to handle.**_

 _ **Fun, Whooo! It's gonna be like 80% action scenes, oh yeah!**_

 _ **As for the next Omake idea, check out the**_ **Bring in the Dragon** _ **thread, on the Naruto crossover forums. I'm already knowing what I want to write for that one.**_

 _ **Expect Naruto x Moondancer, for that idea.**_

 _ **~NRK Out~**_


End file.
